Harry Potter Down Under
by AsculaRiddle
Summary: "Harry, please don't weep, all will be okay. stand, dust off the flowers and continue on your path..." A abused child in dire need of friends and family, but how can you help a child who doesn't believe he deserves it?
1. Chapter 1: Harry

The closet smelled much worse than the poor eight year old. Blood drippings stained on the floor from the beatings from his family. There's a rather large stain on the ground of the closet from a beating from Dudley, Harry's cousin. There are no windows, and the only time the door is open is when Uncle Vernon either pulled Harry out or pushed him in. There was no escaping the closet once inside, seeing as there was no doorknob.

Currently, Harry was curled up in the small cot in his closet under the stairs. He held his wrist to himself as he struggled to keep the tears in. He was scolding himself. He knew better. He didn't want to be such a freak, but it isn't his fault. Maybe, if he's lucky, his family will let the accident go.

But we all know they will never let him live this down.

He wasn't allowed dinner that night, or the next morning. Or the next night, either. After Harry tried to take some of the leftovers from the garbage while the others were watching t.v in the next room, Dudley hit him in the back with a frying pan.

Harry didn't run away from the Dursleys. He didn't try to escape their abuse. Seven years of being told he was nothing, that he was a freak. Garbage. A waste of space. Harry had begun to believe it. He'd been told that he would never survive on the streets, and it was true. Harry was a kind child, no matter the abuse he had gone through.

Three days since Harry's accident with the...um, "silverware," the Dursleys decided to take a trip. A long drive in a cramped car with Harry being stuck with bags on his feet, but nothing could stop Harry's visible excitement. It was a trip to a city called Ebbott with a bay to swim in, arcades to play in, and a mountain to climb.

Harry had to stay in the hotel room most of the time, but he was okay with that. The t.v wasn't to be turned on, but the comfortable bed made up for it. On top of getting caught up with sleep during the day while the others were gone, he wasn't beaten. He wasn't starved. No pain came to him for four whole days. And, when the Dursleys said they were all going on a picnic and a hike together, Harry couldn't contain his excitement. For once in his life, Harry was being included. He thought perhaps they'd decided to let him be part of their little family.

But he was wrong, as usual. People like the Dursleys are cold, loving nobody different. They can't stand anything they don't understand. Aunt Petunia sometimes throws items from the trash at a blind man who used to walk down the street every Friday morning. Dudley, well, he's a bully. Dudley would often pick on any kid that showed kindness to Harry. And Uncle Vernon. Vernon is the worst out of those three, beating little Harry to a pulp then throwing the boy into the closet.

Many times Vernon's anger has led him to bring the young boy to near death. Like last week when Harry had dropped the bacon but it didn't hit the ground. Vernon had been furious at the freak ever since the boy had "uncontrollably" made every metal item in the kitchen raise off the counters then dropped them on the floor. Magic. Evil strangeness for evil freaks.

As the Dursleys packed the picnic, they told Harry to go explore. As Harry wondered out of the clearing on the mountain, they left. Before Harry could get in the car, they'd already begun driving down the road.

'Short cut.'

Harry ran after the car as quick as he could before running into the trees, hoping to cut them off. But he couldn't find his way out of the trees, so he kept running, hoping he didn't trip in near-dark. He couldn't even see the setting sun through the trees. He nearly tripped on a tree branch.

"It could be like the misty-eyed man's stick…" harry picked the stick up, tapping it side-to-side so that he could tell nothing was in the way. Then a howl echoed through the trees. Howl? There are no wolves in this area of England…

Nevertheless, Harry broke into a sprint, recognizing the sound from school. Harry didn't bother checking for anything with his stick. He didn't know about the uprooted tree because of it, nor did he know about the large hole beyond it...

The child is not like any you've ever seen. They could do anything they want. They could kill everyone beyond this flower bed, or they could save anyone. But no matter what they do, they can never save everyone. They can't. The child pulled at her blue and purple striped sweater as she thought. She dusted her jeans off as she stood and started to the exit, then froze as she heard something.

Something quiet. It was growing louder and louder until it finally hit the flowers. Something new laid there, silent tears slipping down his sunken cheeks. He gripped a branch like a staff, even in his unconsciousness. His gray shirt clung to his body, though it was many sizes too big for him. His shoes were red and worn, the laces fraying at the ends.

As they leaned over him, fascinated at the new thing, the boy opened his emerald eyes.

 **Hey, hope you all like it.**


	2. Chapter 2:Frisk & Flowey

Harry didn't know how to respond to the brown eyes staring down at him. His first instinct was to scream, and so he did.

"Wh-who are you? Don't touch me!" Harry slapped the hand away from his shoulder. They backed away, pondering. Wondering what to do, how they could help. Dozens of times they had laid on that bed of flowers. Dozens of times they had left this room, leaving behind the sunlight, but this was the first time there was another human who had fallen.

"My name is Frisk, and you are?"

Harry stared up at them for a moment, not knowing what to say or do. What should he say? Should he run, and if so, where would he go? The sun was so high, he could never climb out himself. He thought for a moment on his name.

"F-freak. Or s-sometimes Boy."

"What's your real name?" Frisk began to worry, feeling a familiar stirring of the air. This time the awakening was different, it was agitated, furious.

"Harry. Harry P-Potter," he whispered, as if the name was cursed.

"Well, Harry, come on, I have something I want to show you." Frisk felt bad for a moment about lying, but let's face it, it's not the worse thing the ten year old has done. She offered her hand to Harry, noticing how he flinched at the sight of it. She helped him up carefully, not wanting to alarm him.

"I-if you show me t-the way back up I'll b-be out of your way." The boy quietly wiped a tear away as he looked at the other kid. He wouldn't meet her eyes, he merely stared at their feet.

"Come with me, we'll head out together." Frisk put their arm over Harry's shoulder, panicking for a moment when Harry froze, refusing to move.

"S-sorry. Do you...know the way out?"

"Yeah, follow me." Frisk lowered their arm, but held out a hand for Harry to hold.

Harry followed Frisk closely, holding their hand tightly. Through an impressive arch, Harry marveled at the strange purple bricks. Questions raced through his mind, trying desperately to distract him from all that had happened to him recently. What are the bricks made of? Why was this impressive structure built? What kind of flowers were those? Why did they abandon him?

Why was Frisk being so nice to him?

Barely any time passed before they came near a flower patch. A flower that stood out from the others due to its height suddenly turned and smiled at them.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" Its voice was raspy and Harry couldn't help but scream in surprise. "Now now, don't do that! You might attract unwanted attention! Well well, you two must be new to the Underground! I guess little 'ol me will have to show you how things work, huh?"

The world went black and white, scaring poor little Harry even more. He shrieked and ripped his hand away from Frisk, trying to run away from the battle. He couldn't though. A green thing hovered near his chest, refusing to leave the battle.

"That's your...soul? But, it's so...broken." Frisk and Flowey stared at the green soul. Harry stared as well now, giving up with his attempt to flee. Three long cracks worked their way through the entire soul, branching off in many places. A large chunk of the soul was missing, replaced back a black...thing stuck where the hole was. A soul shard filled with hatred and anger. A thin strip of blue hovered around the soul shard, seemingly protecting Harry's soul from the evil thing that clung to him.

"What's that?" Harry asked the other kid as he pointed to the black shard. He'd noticed Frisk's red soul, which was had no imperfections like his.

"I don't know, but we will find out."

"Anyways, those are your souls, the very culmination of your being! Your soul can get stronger as you earn LV. What is LV? Why LOVE of course! Down here, LOVE is shared through… little white Friendliness pellets! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you. Move around, get as many as you can!"

Love, the one thing a child like Harry could never have enough of. Harry made a move towards the pellets, flinching when Frisk grabbed him.

"Don't touch them."

Frisk grabbed his arm, pulling him this way and that, dodging the pellets. But they were a bit slow and one hit Harry's arm, cutting deep into the flesh. Harry cried out in pain, but the pellets didn't stop. Bullet after bullet, Flowey threw them at the kids. Eventually, Frisk was hit too while trying to protect Harry.

"Go away, leave us alone!" Harry screamed at the flower as he encircled them with pellets. A wide, evil smile was spread wide across his face.

"Don't you know? It's a kill or BE kil- What the heck!"

Dozens of stones and flowers began lifting off the ground as Harry huddled against Frisk's chest. With a yell from the young child and a flash or sky blue light, everything in the room began to hover. And, right before the boy passed out from exhaustion, every item floating in the air came down right where Flowey was looking up in pure terror.


	3. Chapter 3:Toriels not Terrifying

Young Harry was crying. It was dark, he couldn't see, but he felt a thick blanket over his shoulders. There are many things the young boy may have been crying about. Perhaps it's the nightmare that caused it. The nightmare about his family, scolding him because he broke the dishes. Or perhaps he thought the nice woman and the kind elder child had brought him here. Was it a trick? Were they waiting until he was his most vulnerable before leaving him too?

Frisk knew. Frisk saw what he'd done. And his soul...no _normal_ person would have a soul like his. Broken. Only a freak would have a soul like that. Only bad boys would be like he is...right?

"Harry?"

The boy flinched when he heard Frisk speak softly to him. What now? What should he do? He wondered...he pondered...he thought of how these nice people weren't going to be so nice to him anymore.

Freak...

Worthless...

Waste of space…

"Harry, why are you crying? A-are you in pain?" Frisk began shaking Harry slightly as he cried and hid his face. He finally opened his emerald eyes, Frisk's worried eyes staring down at him. Everything was blurry for young Harry, his eyes were filled with tears and his glasses were nowhere in sight.

"I'm s-sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to. I'm fr-freak. I'm so s-sorry!" Harry began sobbing as he shrunk away from Frisk.

"What? But Harry, your weirdness saved our lives! And...are you...afraid of me?" Frisk stared at the boy curled up in the corner, sobbing. "Harry, I'm not-"

She reached toward him, only for her hand to be slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" Harry jumped out of the bed and ran passed Frisk. Out the door he went, ignoring the calling of his friend. But just as he was stepping out into the hall, a large goat-like monster appeared around the corner, a slice of pie in her hand. He stumbled to a stop, falling to his knees.

"What is it, my child? Why are you crying?" he recognized the voice, she was the one who carried him here. She reached down to him, but he was shaking. He was terrified of the woman. Surprising to both me and you, my dear readers, she knew how to handle the situation. She had seen the fear in only two other humans before, and both of them are dead now.

Toriel's eyes clouded over as she thought of one of those children. A look of pain flashed on her face as she thought of the boy that had died years ago, a lot like the one cowering from her at the moment.

"My child, please, I am not going to hurt you." Toriel slowly extended a hand to him, but he refused. He screamed at her and ran to the end of the hall. He ripped the bedroom door and slammed it shut. With a sigh, she left the pie at the door.

"Toriel, what should we do? We can't just leave him, he's terrified."

"There is nothing we can do, my child. There is only so much we can do for Harry."

"But!.."

"No butts about it. Please, I know what I'm doing. We must be patient with him, and let him know we are there when he needs us. Other than that, there is not much we can do for him. The scars humanity left, both physical and mentally, can heal over time, but they will never truly leave. Now come, my child, you must be starving."

Toriel turned to the door one last time as Frisk started towards the kitchen with their head down, moping.

"My dear Harry, I will not harm you, nor will Frisk. When you wish to talk, we are here. And if you get hungry, I have left some pie for you."

And with that, she left the young boy.

His shoulders shook as he sat with his back against the door. He stayed there, ignoring the pleas from somebody that wasn't there.

 _Go out there!_

"No, why should I? They'll hurt me. I'm a freak, they know that. They'll hurt me, just like Uncle Vernon." The part of him that wanted the comfort, that wanted to believe Frisk would except him with open arms, continued to nag at him.

 _What if you're wrong? What if they do care about you?_

"You're wrong. They don't care, they can't. Why would they? I'm just a freak, garbage that Frisk found in the flowers."  
 _If you're garbage, then why did they bring you here? Why would they heal you?_

"They must be waiting. There waiting until I'm the most vulnerable. If I except that they want to be kind, they will hurt me. It will be more painful when they betray me."

 _Damn it Harry, get out there! Toriel wants to help you. She called you her child, why would she do that. Harry please. Please, go out there. Go. Harry you must, please! She wants you, she ne-_

"Fine!" Harry stood, yanking the door open and ran out. He stepped around the pie and down the hall. With tears in his eyes, he ran to Toriel, jumping into the woman's arms. She embraced him with open arms.

"I'm sorry. I'll be a good boy, promise. Just please, don't throw me out…" Harry buried his face into her soft white fur, hugging her tightly.

"It's alright, everything will be fine, my child. Are you hungry, Harry? The pie is still warm if you want some."

Harry sniffled as he stared deep into her eyes, grinning.

"Please?"

 **Let me know what you think, suggestions are welcome, and no Harry is not insane. Am I missing anything...? Oh yes, I have three months worth of science fair work to do by next week. Wish me luck.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreaming sweetly

They stayed for barely a day, and Harry sat at Toriel's feet at the fire for most of that time. Snails, plants, monster culture. Harry asked Toriel to read to him, or he would just read the book himself. He enjoyed the puns that Toriel would randomly blurt out. By the time it was time for bed, Harry felt he could have a home here. He could be happy. He smiled as he drifted into a cozy dream, the door closing to the bedroom. He did not care at the moment where Frisk would be sleeping, he was happy…

A peaceful dream washed away the usual nightmares. A dream that was more of a wish… he saw Toriel, she was setting a piece of pie in front of him, kissing him on the head. When he reached for the fork, his hands were cleaner than usual, no sign of scars, calluses, or his mangled fingernails. He looked across the table, Frisk sat there, smiling at him.

" _It's alright, little brother. Maybe someday."_

"Someday what?"

" _Maybe someday you'll get this, but for now..._ Wake up."

"I'm...sleeping?"

"Harry, wake up. Wake up, now."

The young boy's eyes flung open, soft brown eyes meeting his. Harry looked around the room, ensuring quickly that nothing had happened. The dim light barely illuminated the room, but it was enough to see with. Frisk's blank face confused him for a moment before a tear began forming.

"W-what's wrong? Di-did I do something?" Harry's lip began to tremble.

"Of course not! No, Harry, that is not why I'm here. I promised we would find a way out of here. But we need to leave, now, please."

"I don't want to leave anymore though. I-I like it here. Toriel makes awesome pie and she reads me stories about plants...and snails. I don't like snails, I had to clean some of them out of the rosebushes." Harry looked at one of his hand, flinching at the memory the small scars on his palms brought.

"But, Harry, don't you remember the story about how monsters were sealed down here? Don't you want to help? Don't you want to help Toriel and her people to see the stars again?"

I do not think for a moment that this child, Frisk, felt bad at all about using Harry's weakness against him. His kindness will never leave him, for the rest of his days he will care about those around him before thinking of himself. Frisk knew this.

"I-I...yeah, you're right. I-I'll come. But, can you...promise me something?" Harry stood, careful to not let Frisk see any of the skin covered by the long, thick sleeves of his borrowed purple sweater.

They stiffened, unsure what to say. "Yeah, if it's within my power."

"Will I...get to see Toriel again?"  
Frisk's eyes went softened as she sat down on the bed and pulled Harry back down beside her. They pulled him close in a great hug, feeling Harry stiffen like she had, then relax in her arms.

"What is this for?" He whispered into their ear.

"For being such a great friend to me." She let go of little Harry and smiled at him. "I will not make you come, not if you don't want to."

"But Toriel and the oth-"

"It's fine. I can do it myself, trust me."

"But, I will miss you if I don't come."

"You'll miss Toriel if you come."

"You were the one who found me. I still remember what you said. You said you had something to show me. An adventure, I thought, one like in the stories I listened to through the closet door."

"Closet?"

But Harry refused to answer her question. "Is this the adventure? To help the person down here who were nice to us?"

"There are many monsters down here that are kind, like the froggitts who solved the puzzles, the traps, just so that we could get you here quicker. Come on, Harry, it's your choice, but I know you want to stay. I can tell, you care more for Toriel than for me."

"You can read me well, but not well enough." Harry leaned into Frisk and laid his head against their chest. "I care more for you. Is that weird? I want Toriel to adopt me as her own, but I doubt she will. But you, I wish more for you to never leave me. A...sibling?"

Frisk stared at the boy as he curled up in a ball against them. Frisk smiled as she messed his hair up.

"Very well. It is your choice, come only because you want to. But be warned, once on this journey, you can't return until the adventure is over."  
"Alright. I'm coming with you." Harry smiled and stood with Frisk, who offered their hand for him to hold.

"Okay, little brother. Let us start our journey. To the exit of the ruins we go."

 ** _-Barely a few minutes later-_**

At the exit of the ruins, Harry leaned closer towards Frisk. he didn't want anything to happen to his friend. His...sibling. He thought for a moment then looked at Frisk's face.

Girl?

No, boy...

Maybe something in between?

"Here we are." Frisk sighed as Harry stared up at her. she recognized that look, it was one a lot of the other kids had when they met. "I'm neither boy nor girl. A genderless child, alright?"

Harry stiffened for a moment before realizing she wasn't mad. Of course she wasn't mad, she was just answering a simple question.

"I'm ready." Harry whispered back before looking back at the door. With their free hand, Frisk pushed the light wooden door. A gust of winter air rushed in, sending shivers down their backs.


	5. Chapter 5: Soul Searching?

Harry held onto Frisk's sleeve as they walked, looking around at the frosty forest.

"But it was warm a minute ago. Why is it so cold now?" Harry whispered to his sibling as they walked along the snowy path. Frisk looked down at his big green eyes.

"The Underground consists of three main climate zones. Not including the Ruins and the king's castle. This one has a small town called Snowdin, the next is a place called waterfall, and the third is hotlands."

"Oh, but why didn't we grab warmer clothes if you knew it would be cold?"

Frisk froze, wondering. Harry looked at her, worried.

"It had never crossed my mind before. I suppose I just don't mind the cold anymore."

"Anymore? You mean, you've been here before?"

"Um, no. No, of course not! I'm talking about back home, it was really cold where I come from."  
Harry looked up at her with big round eyes. "Frisk, I may be young, but I know when I'm being lied to. I know when somebody's not telling me everything. You hiding something, I know it. Please, sibling, you trusted me after knowing I was...a freak, why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you Harry, it's just…" Frisk broke off, unable to fit the best words together. So, instead of answering, they walked past Harry and stepped over a large branch.

"Alright, Frisk. But, someday, I will find out what you're hiding from me. It's how it works, is it not?" Harry whispered it in the air, knowing Frisk couldn't hear him. Then he stepped over the branch to follow them.

"Stop," they whispered to Harry as he neared the gate. "Harry, I have an important question to ask you before we continue."

Harry looked up with big eyes. "I-is something wrong? I didn't-"

"No! No, Harry, I'm talking about something that could help you."

"We can wait until after this is all over, if it makes it easier."

"Harry, your soul, I never told Toriel, but I'd like to know why it looks that way. I know who we can talk to, if you don't mind."

"I-I don't mind. But, Frisk, what if...what if it's something bad. What if it means I've done something wrong. Will you promise you won't judge me by what they say?"

"Yes, of course Harry. I'm not going to judge you by how you look or talk, so why would I judge you by the state of your soul. Oh, look Harry, here comes my friend now."

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around, and shake my hand."

Harry screeched and hid behind Frisk. The hooded man's extended hand froze and backed up a bit. He held both his hands up as if in surrender.  
"Hey, kid, no need to be alarmed."

"Sans, this is enough. I'm tired of replaying this moment over and over. Can we just cut to the chase? This is Harry. I wanted you to take a look at his soul, it's kinda wonky."

"Um, okay? I mean, what kinda wonky do ya mean here? Like, do you mean it's crooked, cracked, maybe a small piece is missing?" The monster lowered his hood, showing his skeletal face, a permanent smile was plastered to his face. He shoved one of his hands in his pocket.

"Well, could you just take a look at it?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Frisk moved out from in front of Harry, holding onto his shoulders and hugging him tight. He looked up at Sans, wide eyes fearful. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Did it hurt the first time?"

"N-no."

"Then it wouldn't this time, would it?" Sans flicked his finger towards himself, a green soul popping out with it. His eyes blinked out to black and his face became dark at the sight of the mangled soul.

"Mr. Sans? Sir? Are you okay? D-did I do something wrong?" Harry began whimpering as the skeleton stared at it.

"Who did this to you?"

"W-what?"

"It's takes years of abuse, near death, and disease to do this to a monster, I can't imagine how this could happen to a child. And the soul shard. It radiates evil. The fact that you are still walking around, the fact that you can even _smile_ is nearly impossible."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sans' eyes blinked back, the white seeming to ease the troubled young boy. He didn't look as frightened.

"I-I'm a freak."

"Harry, please. Stop doing that to yourself. You aren't a freak, not when you stand beside me." Frisk hugged Harry close as his soul returned to his body.

"Anyways, we should probably continue on, I'm actually supposed to be on the lookout for humans. But, you know, I really don't care about catching anybody. My brother, Papyrus, is a human hunting fanatic. Go on through the gate, it's not like it'll stop anybody anyways, bro made the bars to wide!"

Harry gave a small smile at the skeleton before following Frisk through, hand in hand.

"Frisk? How did you know his name before we met?"

"Harry, it's a bit complicated, maybe I'll tell you when you're older."

"Are you like me? Magic is evil, but you seem nice, so I wasn't sure at first."

"Not all magic is evil, Harry. Magic is only as bad or good as the person who uses it."

"I can talk to snakes, and make things fly. But, Uncle V-"

"Harry, your family are the evil ones. How can you not see that? They hurt you, they caged you. How can you believe anything they ever told you after all that? How can you trust that they knew what was best?"

"Because I'm still afraid to disobey them." A tear slipped from the young boy's eye as he hugged Frisk closer.

"I'm sorry I brought it up. But Harry, I won't let them hurt you again. You're part of my family now. And Toriel's. And soon, you will have more family who loves and adores you as if you were their own."

Harry smiled at the thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Boxes, Yay!

_**Before we get started, I just wanted to say a few things. First, I do appreciate reviews, even if they are not entirely nice. I like to know what people think of my stories.**_

 _ **Second, I would like to thank a miss CrazyJanaCat, who is most likely the reason I actually continued writing this story.**_

 _ **And third, if anyone has a suggestion to make this better or a question, I'm all ears.**_

 _ **Thx everybody!**_

Harry and Frisk froze in place for some reason. Harry looked up at them, jumping as Sans stepped beside him. He looked back and forth between them. "Frisk, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, little brother-" Harry noticed Sans flinch at this for some reason. "- we're just waiting for somebody."

"Is it Papyrus, Sans' brother?"

"Yep, he will be here any moment. Usually, I would probably hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp," Frisk pointed off the main path. Sure enough, a lamp was there. It was brown and black, making it stand out against the snow.

"What's that?" Harry pointed to what looked like a concession stand.

"It's Sans' sentry post."

"How do you know? I mean, I apologize, but I'm almost positive he hasn't told us." Frisk got that look. You know that look? It's the look that says they dug themselves a hole and got buried in it.

"I-I…Oh, look!" Frisk pointed down the path. Harry looked immediately.

 _Why does she do this to you, Harry? Why does she keep changing the subject?_

"That's Papyrus? He's so tall!" Harry grinned from ear to ear as the tall skeleton stomped up, slight anger in his eyes.

"SANS YOU LAZY BONES!"

"What's up, Pap?"

"WHY AREN'T YOU AT YOUR STATION!? AND YOU HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES IN EIGHT D-" Papyrus froze, looking back and forth between Frisk and Sans then to Harry. "SANS, ARE THESE HUMANS?"

"Yep."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL! I HAVE SO MUCH WORK TO DO! HUMANS!" Harry flinched and gripped Frisk's sweater tighter. Papyrus didn't notice. "STAY PUT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM GOING TO CAPTURE YOU!"

"B-but why?" Harry whimpered as he stared up at the tall skeleton. "We haven't done anything bad have we?"

"OF COURSE NOT, TINY HUMAN! BUT IF I CAPTURE YOU, THEN I WILL FINALLY BECOME PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD. ADORATION...RESPECT...I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY DAY!"

"But, why would you need other people to respect and adore you when you have such an awesome brother?" Harry was starting to smile now. He was beginning to like these skeleton brothers, they were sort of fun.

Papyrus thought for a moment. Every time he thought of something to say, he changed his mind. "YOU MAKE A GOOD POINT! BUT I STILL HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU! BUT FIRST, PUZZLES! NHEHEHEHEHE!"

Papyrus left, leaving the kids and Sans behind. Harry was smiling after him.

"I like your brother, Mr. Sans, he's seems like fun."

"Hey, no need for the 'Mr.' stuff, k?"

"Sorry Sans." Harry continued smiling as he stared at Sans with bright eyes. Sans seemed to smile even wider.

"Hey, you're right, kiddo. He is pretty cool. Isn't that right, Frisk?"

"What? Oh, right, yeah. He's amazing." Frisk was looking at something in the woods. Something had caught their attention.

"Is something wrong?" Harry followed her eyes, trying to see whatever it was they saw. Nothing popped out at him, so he just looked at Frisk, confused.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just...different." They looked back at Harry and forced a smile. "Come on, we should get going."

"I'll meet you kids up ahead." Sans turned and headed back towards the entrance to the Ruins. Harry looked up at Frisk, confused yet again.

"But-"

"Don't worry 'bout it. Sans is weird. Come on." Hand in hand, the two kids continued on. The snow soon soaked through Harry's clothes and he began to shiver. Frisk hugged him closer.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I know you're cold but-"

"I'm fine. I'll be fine." He sneezed and rubbed his nose.

"We'll be to Snowdin soon, we'll find a place to warm up."

And so the two kids continued. Frisk froze for a moment off the side of the path. She stared at the ground for a moment, puzzling little Harry. He brushed it off and looked on to where a chest sat on the ground, a sign sitting beside it. When Frisk was done with...whatever it was she was doing, the kids walked over to it.

"This is a box," Harry read off the sign. "You can put an item inside or take an item out. The same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back. Sincerely, a box lover."

Harry looked up at Frisk with a confused look, but they just shrugged. "Hey, don't ask me, but can test it if you'd like. Here, I've got a slice of pie."

Harry watched closely as they put the slice of pie into the box and closed the door. Harry yanked the door open to see if the pie was still there. It was, and it still smelled good. But, beside the pie, was a glove, too. Harry took it out.

"You don't really need that, but we can use or sell it at a shop."

"Okay." Harry put the glove in his sweater pocket. As soon as the two left, a monster as tall as Harry appeared, fluttering forth until he was standing in the way. "Snowdrake? What an amazing name."

Harry didn't really understand at the time that Snowdrake was attacking them. Frisk whispered into his ear as they stepped between him and the monster.

"He's a teen comedian and fights to keep a captive audience. All we have to do is tell him a few jokes and laugh at his."

"How do you know?" Frisk ignored his question and turned to the monster.

"'Ice' to meet you," Snowdrake said before throwing...whatever those boomerang things are supposed to be. Harry cried out in fear as he tried to dodge them. Snowdrake began studying them, "assessing the crowd."

Frisk chuckled quietly as they told the monster an ice pun. "Snow kiddin! It's nice meet somebody as cool as you."

"Ha...ha...nice try." He attacked the kids again. In the next turn, Frisk began laughing, nudging Harry so he would follow suit. "See, laughing! Dad was wrong!"

After attacking one more time, Snowdrake was ready to leave. Harry was in tears now, trying to hide it from Frisk. Frisk waved goodbye to the monster, who left behind some gold for them. "Thanks!" Frisk called after him before turning back to Harry.

"Are you ready to con- Harry, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"  
"No, I-I'm fine. It was just...scary is all."

"Oh, I suppose it would be for you. Listen, I'm sorry for what just happened, i should've been more careful. I should have walked ahead of you, to have kept you out of the fight. It won't happen again. Promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Harry mumbled as he took their hand again.

 _But, maybe this is a promise that is worth the risk?_


	7. Chapter 7: Retreat or Stay Still

The cold had turned Harry's ears and nose red as his teeth chattered. Frisk kept an arm over him to try and warm him at least a little bit, but it didn't help at all. They headed towards the river first, Frisk pulling a fishing pole out of the water. A note was stuck to it. Frisk stopped and read it quickly, their lips moving slightly. Harry watched, wanting to know what made his best friend laugh.

"W-what is i-it?" his teeth chattered and he stuttered from the cold. Frisk looked over and down at him, eyes sad and she pouted at her cold brother.

"We'll be there soon, Harry." Frisk cast the the fishing pole back and grabbed his hand again, heading back the way they came. They walked past the box.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE." Harry heard Papyrus before he saw him. When the two kids came closer, Papy's attention was drawn away from his conversation with Sans. Back and forth the skeleton's attention went from each other and the humans. Soon, they were moving too fast for Harry to see with his poor eyesight. The skeletons turned and faced away from the humans, talking among themselves.

"Is something wrong?" Harry looked up at Frisk.

"No, Papyrus has just never really met a human before."

"SANS, OH MY GOD! ARE THOSE...HUMANS!?" They turned back to the kids. Harry was confused, hadn't they already gone through this.

"But, Mister Papyrus, didn't we already meet? I mean, the whole thing with the shower of kisses, then I asked why you would need adoration from others when you have such a cool brother."

Frisk stiffened beside him and Sans' eye turned black for a moment. Harry looked up at Frisk's face, she was pale.

"I DO NOT REMEMBER THAT, T-"

"Tiny human?" Harry finished.

"MY MY! I DO BELIEVE THIS HUMAN IS ABLE TO READ MINDS! AMAZING!"

"But I didn't-"  
"WHAT'S YOUR NAME, HUMAN?"

"Harry Potter. This is, um, Frisk. _Ice_ to meet you." Papyrus thought for a second or so before groaning.

"A PUN, SERIOUSLY!? SANS, YOU'RE A TERRIBLE INFLUENCE!"

"Frisk? Are you alright? Frisk, that hurts." Harry yanked his hand out from Frisk's as she squeezed it. He began whimpering at their face. "F-Frisk, did I...do something wrong?"

No answer as they glared at the ground.

"OKAY….WELL, THIS IS AWKWARD. I THINK I'M...GOING TO GO." Papyrus left as Harry whimpered at his sibling.

"F-Frisk, I'm sorry. I...It was probably just a dream or something, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine." Frisk started forward again, ignoring their little brother as they shivered and trotted after them.

Continuing on, a cardboard box with some words written on the side said "YOU OBSERVE THE WELL-CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER...I BET IT WAS THAT VERY POPULAR ROYAL GUARDSMAN! (NOTE, NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN.)"

"That's weird. Hey, do you think it was Papy who wrote this?"

"Possibly. Stay here."

Frisk refused to meet his eyes as they strolled away from the stand, only to be attacked by a monster. The monster, Icecap, strutted until he was in view of both children. His nose was like a rotating drill and he wonders often why his name isn't 'Ice hat.'

"Where's your hat?" He asked before attacking Frisk. Harry ducked behind the sentry station, but his soul still popped out of his chest in response to the battle. Harry jumped over and ducked under slow moving attack ice until Frisk took their turn and complimented his hat.

"You have a great hat!"

"Duh! Who doesn't know?"

The kids once again began dodging the ice again, only this time, Harry wasn't able to dodge them all.

"Owwie!" Harry fell to the ground, only to be hit again.

"Harry!" Frisk cried over to him. The child was furious now, pouncing at the monster in an attempt to steal his hat. But she couldn't, the hat wasn't weakened enough.

"I knew it!Thief!" The monster began shooting stuff at them. Harry stood and attempted to dodge them, but...

"Where's your hat?" The monster asked, Harry hiding behind the sentry station. Harry ran into the forest this time, fearing the monster with an awesome hat. He hid behind some trees until Frisk started calling out his name.

"Harry? Harry! Where are you?"

"Right here, sibling." Harry stood, brushing some snow off his knees and butt. "Ready to move on? I'm sorry for running away and not helping you, but I got frightened."

"It's fine, let's move on." Frisk held out their hand, Harry grinning and taking it quickly before they could change their mind.

"(Absolutely no moving!)?" Harry stared at the sign and then to the sentry station beyond the sign.

"We can't help it anyways, just keep going. But be warned."

A dog with a burglar mask poked his head over the counter. "Did something just move?" It said. "Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving… for example, a human… I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!"

Doggo blocked the way and Harry startled as his cracked soul jumped out of his body. Frisk stood in front of Harry, blocking him from the upcoming attack.

"Don't move an inch!" He said before attaching with a blue sward.

"You heard him, Harry, the sward can't hurt you as long as you don't move." So the kids continued standing still, knowing Doggo couldn't seem to find anything. Frisk took a small step and pet Doggo, making Harry giggle.

"WHAT! I'VE BEEN PET! PAT?"

A blue sward started towards the children again.

"PAT? PET? POT?"  
The kids stood still.

"PET?"

And the fight was over. Doggo left some gold for them and climbed over the counter and back into his sentry station. He started muttering and stuttering to himself. "S-S-S-Something pet me… Something that isn't m-m-moving… I'm going to need some dog treats for this!" Doggo disappeared from view as he sat behind the counter.

Harry giggled, but Frisk wasn't done messing with Doggo. "Stay still." Frisk took a couple steps forward and rang the bell on the counter.

"Hello? Is anybody there…? No?" Then he disappeared under the counter again. Harry giggled some more as Frisk smiled back at him.

"Come on, let's go." They continued on.


	8. Chapter 8:Secrets and Screaming Silence

"Here's something to remember. My brother has a very special attack. If you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you. Here's an easy way to keep it in mind. Imagine a stop sign-"

"I've never seen a stop sign except in pictures," Harry blurted out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Hey, how do you know what a stop sign is? Do you have them down here?"  
"I know of them the same way you do. Now, continuing on. When you see a stop sign, you stop, right?"

"No, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia just kept going so I couldn't catch up to the vehicle." Harry yawned. He was so tired from walking all day. The other two just watched him for a moment. "I-I'm sorry, please continue."

"So...stop signs are red, so imagine a blue stop sign instead. Simple, right?"

"No," both kids said together.

"Well, sucks to be you. When fighting, think about blue stop signs."

"Okay, thanks...see ya later Sans." Harry smiled and waved before following Frisk onto the ice. They went all the way over without falling. Harry frowned at Frisk. "But what does that sign say?"

"It just says 'North:Ice. South:Ice. West:Ice. and East, Snowdin Town, where we can get some rest in the hotel. You can join me heading north real quick, but you won't be in any danger if you stay here."

"What are you going to do?"

Frisk shrugged. "Talk to a snowman. He wants help traveling the world. You can hang out with Sans until I return if you'd like."

"Um...okay. Sans is cool." Harry looked hesitant, but he jumped and slid across the ice to the sign, then used it to slide to Sans. "Hi Sans!"

"Hey kiddo, whatcha doin?"

"Frisk wanted to talk with a...snowman? They're going to help them. Hey, what makes you and your brother so cool?"

"Perhaps it's the fact that we live in the coldest part of the Underground." Harry giggled at Sans, who chuckled back. But the laughter all around didn't last all that long. "I must say, you must trust me to leave Frisk's side to stand here with me."  
"Yeah, I suppose. But you seem nice, and I think Frisk is still mad at me."

"Why would they be mad at you?"

"Because, when we met Papyrus, I said something weird. I must've imagined it, but I'd already met him before. I said something, and you and Frisk looked angry. Or scared? I don't know. I guess I did something wrong?" Harry sniffled and wiped at his eye.

"Kid. Hey, kid, look at me." Harry looked up at Sans with puppy dog eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault. Look, it's none of my business to tell you, but Frisk has this power to-"  
"Harry! You ready?" Frisk smiled at their little brother, holding out a hand for him to take. Harry noticed the glare they gave Sans.

"But...but I was having fun with Sans. Do you think we could invite them to our room at the hotel in Snowdin?"

"How do you know there's a hotel in Snowdin?"

"Um...you told me?"

 _Freak. You know things before they happen, you mustn't let them know. What will they say? What will they do when they find out your new power?_

"I mean, I think I saw it on a sign or a piece of paper." Harry looked down at his feet and slid across the ice with Frisk, afraid that they were mad. Were they mad? Perhaps...maybe Frisk hadn't caught on to his new freakish ability? But if they didn't know, then why did they look so mad? Why wouldn't they look him in the eyes…?

"Frisk? Frisk, please. Frisk, stop!" Harry yanked his hand away from them. They didn't look angry, to his relief, but they didn't look worried like usual. "Frisk, please, what have I done wrong? What did I do to make you so angry?"

"Nothing. You have done nothing wrong." They didn't let any emotion show as they spoke, but they did look away from Harry and at the ground. "I'm angry at myself, Harry. I broke the promise I made you."

"W-which one?" A tear slipped down his cheek as he stared at them with puppy dog eyes.

"The promise when I said I would let no harm come to you. Now please, come with me?" Harry stared at the ground again and nodded slightly. He refused the hand Frisk offered, but followed them anyways. A tear slipped again, falling to the ground.

 _They're hiding something. What is it? Why won't they tell you. Maybe because she also broke the promise to love you? Maybe they don't like you anymore?_

"Shut up." Harry realized to late that he'd said it out loud. Frisk looked back at him, a look of confusion spread across their face.

"I didn't say anything."

"Right, sorry. I apologize." _Dingus. What a fool you are, Harry, now they're even angrier._ The voice in the back of Harry's mind gave a hissing laugh.

"Stop it. Leave me be, please. Why do you keep doing this to me, you aren't even real!" Harry dropped to his knees, sobbing as the voice continued.

 _Who said I wasn't real. I am you. But Frisk isn't. Look how they stand over you. Is he going to smack you or help you? You can't even tell, can you? Hahaha...come on, Harry, my boy, what should we do? They will hurt you, just like everybody else, and you know it! Come on, fight back before she hurts you!_

"No, you aren't real. You're just a voice in my mind. A warning."

 _A warning you say? Well, I'm warning you about the human. They are keeping a powerful secret from you. Why would you trust them?_

"Shut up! Leave me alone. Frisk is my friend, my sibling. They said so themselves. You can't turn me against them! I won't fight, I'm a good boy. I will spare and flee if Frisk asks me to." Harry sobbed as he felt Frisk's arms hug him tight. The voice went silent as Harry sobbed into their shirt.


	9. Chapter 9:Nice Cream is for good boys

They soon came to a new puzzle. Papyrus and Sans were on the other side of a area of thick snow. They were arguing, or, at least, Papyrus was arguing. Sans was just sitting there with his hands in his pocket.

"YOU LAZY BONES! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

"I think that's called...sleeping."

"EXCUSES EXCUSES!"

They caught sight of the kids and turned towards them.

"OH-HO! THE HUMANS HAVE ARRIVED! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU...MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE...QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE...ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THE MAZE, THIS ORB-" Papyrus pulled a glass-like ball out from somewhere Harry couldn't see. He held it out. "-WILL ADMINISTER A HEART ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN? BECAUSE THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL ACTUALLY HAVE IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL. I THINK. OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW."

"But, mister Papyrus, you are holding the orb." Harry stared at the orb in the skeleton's hand, confused.

"OH, YES, MY BAD. THANK YOU TINY HUMAN."

"My name is Harry, could you perhaps call me that?"

"OF COURSE, TINY HUMAN!"

Harry took a step over the wall of the maze, electrocuting Papyrus. Sans glared at him while Frisk pulled him back away from the wall.

"OH YES, THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME HARRY, I HAVE TO GIVE YOU TWO THE ORB!" Papyrus solved the puzzle for them while he headed across the maze to give them the orb, even if he was to thick-skulled to realize.

"Just-"

"Follow the footsteps, yes, I know." Harry sighed as he followed Frisk over.

"IMPOSSIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL. YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY… TO EASILY. HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE SO EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER. YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED. I KNOW I AM!" Papyrus hurried away, yelling all the way. "NHE HEH HEH HEH!"

Harry stared at his feet, ashamed at what he had done. He refused to meet Sans' eyes. He would be angry. Furious. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I feel so bad Sans."

"Nah, it's fine."

"Yeah, Harry, Papyrus always gets shocked like that." Harry looked up at Frisk, noticing how they looked away instead, staring down the path to the unknown.

"Wh-"

"You want to get some Nice Cream?"

"Uh...what's that?"

"It's like a monster version of Ice Cream."

"Only good boys get ice cream treats, I just electrocuted somebody."

"Harry seriously, you have no idea how often I've done that."

"You speak as if you've do it often." Harry stared up at them again, eyes squinted even more as he studied them.

 _They are hiding something from you. Ask them what it is._

"Never, mind, let's go. I've been good enough for ice cream, you say. That's good enough for me.

 _Fool! You never listen to me!  
_ "I love you, sibling." Harry smiled as he took Frisk's hand, ignoring the aggravated howls from the voice in his head. The voice began cursing at him, asking why he was such an idiot.

 _Frisk knows too. You're a fool who trusts to willingly. Idiot. Fool. Weakling. You unintelligent-_

"Frisk? Do you think I'm smart? Or at least average for my age?"

"I think you are extremely intelligent for an eight year old."

 _Lies._

They spoke the truth, and Harry could see it in their smile. He grinned back as they walked up to the Nice Cream stand. The blue bunny man beamed at the new customers.

"Two Nice Creams please!"

 _ **Sorry for such a short chapter. Thx to everybody who likes this! It's because of all you that I continue writing this...interesting story.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Frozen Treats and Arguments

Frisk saved her Nice Cream, but Harry just went along licking it. It tasted...unique.

"You know, mister Nice Cream Guy. If you go somewhere warmer, you might get more customers." Harry smiled up at the NC Guy.

"Hey, thanks kid. I might try that! See ya around!" The NC Guy leaned against his cart as the kids walked on.

Harry eyed a giant snowball as Frisk stared at it. It was barely as tall as Harry and was wider.

"What's that for?"

"It's a puzzle. Do you want to solve it?"

"Um...not really. But we can if you'd like. Oh, look, it's Sans." Harry let go of Frisk's hand and ran towards the skeleton. "Sans!"

Sans startled as Harry ran up to him. "Hey kid, how's it goin'?"

"Great, what are you doing?"  
"I've been thinking about selling treats too. Want some fried snow? It's just 5G."

"Um, sure. I think I have some money." Harry began shuffling through his pockets until Frisk put their hand on his shoulder.

"Sure, we'll take some."

"Did I say 5G? I meant 50G."

"Yep. got the money in my back pocket."

"Really? How about 5000G?

"Yep."  
"50000G, that's my final offer.

"..."

"Oh, don't have the money? Well, I don't have the snow."

"Then why did you-"  
"Ignore it, Harry. Come on, we should get going. We need to hurry so we can get to town." Harry pouted before turning back to Sans.

"See you soon?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool! Just like the snow." Sans chuckled at waved as Frisk began dragging Harry away. They quickly came to another puzzle. Papyrus and Sans stood on the other side. The only problem with this puzzle was that it wasn't really much of a puzzle. In the snow sat a sheet of paper. Harry picked it off the ground, dusting some snow off it.

"A...crossword puzzle?" Harry stared at the page, finding most of the words within moments.

"SANS YOU BONEHEAD! THAT ISN'T A PUZZLE, IT'S NOT EVEN HARD!"

"Trust me bro, there's no way they're getting past this one." Sans winked at Harry, who struggled not to laugh as he folded the paper and put it in his sweater pocket. He and Frisk walked up to the skeletons.

"SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Woops, I knew I should have used today's crossword instead."

"WHAT!? CROSSWORD!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION, JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST."

"Easily the hardest?" Harry giggled at the statement for reasons unknown to the other people present.

"What? Really, dude? That easy-peasy word scramble? That's for baby-bones like Harry here."

"UN. BELIEVABLE. HUMANS! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!"

Harry took Papy's side while Frisk took Sans'.

Papyrus seemed. "YES! YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT, IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT! NYEH! HEH HEH!" Papyrus left first, as usual, disappearing from the view of the children.

"Hey, Harry, thanks for saying 'junior jumble' just to appease my brother. Yesterday he got stumped trying to solve the horoscope."

"I wasn't, Sans. I can look at the wordsearch and all the words will pop out at me. I've only ever done the word scrambles on the newspapers though, so they might be different down here. And, just for you know, I don't understand what a horoscope is."

"Doesn't really matter anyways. See ya soon kiddo." Sans messed up Harry's hair before Frisk pulled the young boy away towards the next puzzle.

 _Idiot._

 ** _Sorry about chapter 9 and this chapter being so short, I don't really have much time to get it all written. Thanks for being so patient!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Two Voices

_**Before we continue, I just want to clear one thing up. (Possible Spoiler to the rest of this story.) Okay, you know that first voice in the beginning? The one back in the Ruins with Toriel? That was a different voice than the one he hears now. That one back there was a woman's, this one is a man's. That right there might be considered a spoiler among some of you, sorry**_. _**From now on, though, ***_ _this will be used to symbolize the woman's voice.*_

"Is that...spaghetti? I love spaghetti!" Harry looked at a note beside the plate of spaghetti. He began reading it aloud, giggling at the fact that Papyrus writes just as he speaks, in all caps.

"'HUMANS! PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI! (LITTLE DO YOU KNOW THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP…)' I don't think you're actually supposed to tell that it's a trap in the letter."

"Just go with it."

"'(DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU! YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT...THAT YOU WON'T REALIZE YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING! THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!)

NYEH- HEH- HEH-

PAPYRUS'"

"But I don't understand. Why does Papyrus write in all caps? And why does he sign with 'nyeh heh heh'? It just seems sort of strange to me."

"It's Papyrus, everything about him screams strange."  
"Oh…"

 _Sounds just like you._

" _Quiet!"_ Harry hissed at the voice. Frisk jumped and turned to him, wide-eyed. Harry gulped and covered his mouth with his hands, but they didn't do anything to him.

 _ **-I'm gonna skip a bit through to the more important events.-**_

Lesser dog just wanted a pet, and his head got a little bit taller when Harry did. The two dogs, Dogamy and Dogaressa, didn't attack after Frisk told him to roll around. After rolling in the snow and dirt, the two kids smelled like strange puppies. After the two dogs left, talking about how the "puppies" had opened their eyes and mind to a whole new world, or whatever, Harry smiled at Frisk. They smiled back at the muddy little boy.

A few more puzzles by Papy had confused Harry, but Frisk didn't seem bothered and knew exactly what to do. One of the puzzles malfunctioned, but Papyrus just left, spinning in circles as he did so.

 _He's almost as stupid as you._

Harry ignored the voice and laughed as Frisk pulled him across the puzzle. He learned that Papyrus couldn't cook anything edible, too, which made the boy happy he hadn't eaten the spaghetti trap.

Another ice and X&O's puzzle, which Frisk solved easily. Snow poffs, though one had a lot of money in it, and one happened to be the Greater Dog instead. Gyftrot wanted us to undecorate him. Harry got a box of raisins that he opened and began snacking on.

 _Weirdo. Why are you eating that, you found it on some monster's antlers!_

Which was why Harry continued eating the disgusting tasting things. They found some door and Harry played with some glowing mushrooms for a while. A bridge was also a puzzle. Spikes, flames, cannons, all of the good stuff was pointed to the kids. It malfunctioned, too, but Papy covered it up by saying it was much too easy to defeat them. He said there wasn't enough "class" to it.

Finally, they made it to Snowdin. The shop and inn had a box there. Harry ran over and quickly lifted the lid, mouth gaping at the still-warm pie.

"Impossible."

 _For once I must agree._

They entered the shop. The shop keeper was a woman with bunny ears, possibly related to the Nice Cream man. Maybe she was his mother. Frisk bought a Bisicle, which was like a popsicle except with two sides. Frisk said when the time came, they would share it. One of the items caught his attention. A manly bandana. He wanted it for some reason, maybe to go with the glove in his pocket, but he was to shy to ask Frisk for all that money. Luckily, Frisk seemed to want it, too, because they bought it. They also bought a few cinnamon buns.

"Ma'am? May I ask what there is to do here in Snowdin?" asked little Harry. She had to lean over the counter to see him.

"Grillby's has food, and library has information...If you're tired, you can take a nap at the inn. It's right next door- my sister runs it. And if you're bored, you can sit outside and watch those wacky skeletons do their thing. There's two of 'em...brothers, I think. They just showed up one day and...asserted themselves. The town has gotten a lot more interesting since they came."

"Sounds like them. They are pretty entertaining."

 _They are also very annoying._

* _Be quiet you murderer.*_

 _You first, whore._

Both voices went silent. Harry stood there, just outside the shop door, shocked. He couldn't understand them. They were like actual people, not just warnings or voices in his head. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved that he wasn't going mad, or terrified that he was.

"Harry, something wrong?"

"No. Hey, do you think we could go to Grillby's?"

"Um...sure."


	12. Chapter 12: IRanOutOfChapterNameIdeas

Grillby's was a bar, not a resturant. The married couple were there, sitting at a table. There was somebody playing poker against himself and losing. The dog that can't see unmoving objects was there, too, seemingly staring at the wall. A drunk duck. A man ranting about how city folk coming to Snowdin. It was strange to little Harry, all the music in the building, even though the jukebox was broken there wasn't enough people to be loud, and yet it was. Commotion among the people there, mostly dog.

Harry loved it.

But Grillby didn't have anything for them. Frisk grabbed his arm and started tugging him towards the door, but he had to ask his question.

"Sir, may I ask you a question? I hope it isn't rude."

The fiery entity just stared at the boy for a moment before nodding quiety.

"Isn't alcohol flammable? And, if so, how is it that you haven't burned this building down?" Grillby thought for a moment before shrugging.

"...I don't know."

"Oh, okay. See you later? It was nice to meet you."

Once outside, the two kids talked for a moment. What should they do next? Should they continue on, or go to the inn? Harry wanted to look in the library, but he didn't say so.

 _Wimp, why don't you just say what you want to? Weak, just like-_

The voice broke off with a hiss. Harry ignored it and continued on with his sibling. Soon they came to a building with two mailboxes and colorful lights decorating it.  
"Is this Sans and Papyrus's house?" Harry asked after reading the name on one of the mailboxes.

"Yeah."

"Can we say hello to them?"

"I don't think they're h-"

"SANS, LOOK! THE HUMANS HAVE COME TO VISIT!" Papyrus was standing at the front door, gloved hands on his hips as he watched the kids.

 _What a freak. You don't actually like this guy, do you?_

"Papyrus!" Harry grinned and ran to the skeleton, leaping in his arms.

 _Why'd you do that?  
_ _*He was getting back at you*_

"NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus hugged the boy close, not noticing as he stiffened. Harry wasn't used to hugs.

"Oh, hey kids." Sans appeared behind his brother. "Why are you all standing outside? Come on inside."

Papyrus carried Harry into the house as Frisk followed close behind. Harry had fun that night, helping Papy with spaghetti by adding a few ingredients when he wasn't looking. Frisk wouldn't have eaten dinner that night if they hadn't seen Harry enjoying the warm meal. He smiled up at Papy, who grinned back. No, not a forced grin, Papy was genuinely happy, as was Harry.

The two kids stayed that night. Frisk was talking with Papy while Harry sat on the couch next to Sans. Puns, they're even cuter when a child says them.

 _What do you call an idiot?_

 _*Rude*_

 _Harry Potter._

"Shut up." Harry growled to the voices. Sans froze mid-joke, looking at a loss for words. Harry pouted at him, then pounced at him for a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I-I wasn't talking to you. I like your puns!"  
"Then who were you talking to?"

"I-I...it was nothing. I must be tired. May I...sleep on the couch tonight? You said Frisk could share a room with Papy, and he told me I could sleep out here."

"Nah, I think you and Papy would like sharing a room a lot more. Plus, me and Frisk should plan your trip tonight."

 _Haha, fool! He can't stand the thought of being in the same room as you alone, freak._

 _*Shut up, you snake! Leave my boy alone!*_

The voices went silent as Harry walked up the stairs slowly. A tear slipped, only to be wiped away as Harry reached the door. He gave a shaky smile to Frisk, who had been about to open the door when he did.

"Hey Harry, Papy and I found some clothing that should fit you for the night, if you want."

"Thank you."

Harry entered the room, Papy and Frisk leaving to go downstairs. The voices came back suddenly, nearly causing Harry to cry out in alarm.

 _You freak, don't you see? None of them can stand you! They refuse to even share a room with you!  
_ "That's not true, they were just giving me privacy while I changed." Harry slipped the sweatshirt off, then the thin tank top underneath it.

 _Why would I lie to you?  
_ _*Why_ wouldn't _you lie to him?*_

 _Haha! You two idiots are going to die down here!  
_ "Hey, kid I was wondering what w-" Sans stopped mid-sentence as he stared at the boy. His eyes blinked out as Harry jumped and turned around. The front of the boy's body was almost as scarred as his back. Sans closed the door as the child quickly put on the nightshirt. "How did that happen?"

 _You really messed up this time, didn't you. He saw the scars, he's gonna know they were punishment. You deserve th-_

"Sans, I'm sorry. They were my punishments. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should've showed you sooner, but I thought…" Harry's voice broke as the tears formed again. His lip began to tremble as Sans continued watching him for a moment. His eyes didn't blink out, but he stepped towards the boy.

"It's not your fault, kid. Really, it isn't." But no matter what the skeleton said, the boy inched away. Sans eventually gave up when Harry had backed into the corner and curled up in a ball. The skeleton returned with his taller brother, who didn't realize at first what was going on. It was only he, the Great Papyrus, that could calm the human down enough to get him tucked into the racecar bed. Sans red the boys a bedtime story until they had fallen asleep.

It was the best, and only, bedtime story Harry had ever known.

 ** _Congratulations to everybody who's already guessed what the voices are. P.s. happy St. Patrick's day!_**


	13. Chapter 13:Easdropper

_**Sorry I didn't post yesterday, it was prom and my friends came over to our place to get dressed up. I looked like a f***in Barbie doll.**_

Harry woke to the sound of talking. It wasn't loud, but Harry heard it anyway.

 _Ha! Told you so. They are talking about you!_

The child ignored the voice as he listened to their conversation from the small opening in the door. It was Sans and Frisk, obviously. It's not like there was anybody else in the house.

"I'm worried about him, Sans, he keeps talking to himself. I know his family...hurt him-" Harry flinched at his sibling's words, but he kept listening. "-but I don't think it's their reason he's like this."

 _They speak as if something's wrong with you._

"There is something wrong with his soul. Another soul shard. An evil and malevolent one. I'm not sure we can do much for him. Most likely, he will be consumed by the black soul and will have a choice, die or let the soul corrupt his. This soul shard is probably what he keeps talking to, which is worrying."

"Isn't there a way to remove it?"

"Yeah but… it would be extremely painful-"

Harry couldn't hear the rest of the conversation over the voice. The child collapsed to his knees and began sobbing as the hissing laughter got louder and louder in his mind. The lightning scar on his forehead began burning and he clamped his hands over it.

 _Listen to me next time instead of them next time. I'll protect you from the pain they wish to inflict on you._

"Th-they won't hurt me. They care about me." Harry felt a hand on his back. A bony hand.

 _That's not true and you know it! Why would they have said that if they weren't going to do it? Haha! You know I'm right, don't you?_

"They won't...they can't…" Harry felt himself being lifted into the air. Sans. It must have looked strange, huh? The kid in his arms was probably barely a foot or so shorter than him. Sans was more observant than the others. When Harry stiffened in his arms, he noticed and tried to sooth him.

"It's okay, kid, I'm not going to hurt you. Look, Frisk is worried about you, and so am I. Please, kid, I'm not going to hurt you. And we aren't going to let anybody else."

 _You don't trust them, do you?_

"I do...I trust them. I trust them." Harry relaxed a little in the skeleton's arms to prove himself right.

 _Then why do you still fear him?_

Harry didn't know how to respond. The laughter faded away as the child cried into Sans' arms. The skeleton didn't move, didn't speak, but he did hug the child closer and let him cry into the blue sweater. Papyrus was the first to break the awkward silence.

"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG, TINY HUMAN?"  
" _Quit calling him that!"_ Harry didn't realize at first that he had said it. No, impossible. How could Harry say what the voice was? It had come out as a meer hiss, something none of them had ever heard before. Like a snake.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean it." Harry whimpered again and hugged closer to Sans.

"What was that?" Sans whispered to the young boy in his arms. Harry didn't answer, he just gripped the blue jacket tighter with his scarred hands.

"Harry, please-"  
"I don't know!" And, with his outburst, the boy began sobbing again.

 _Foolish boy. You freak. Do you really think they'll let you in their home again after what you've done? Freak. Garbage. You are as worthless as the trash you dug your food out of! No wonder your last family abandoned you. No wonder your new one drug you away from the closes thing to a mother that you'll ever know._

Harry didn't do anything this time. Why would he. He'd grown use to this voice, telling him to do terrible things. At the Dursleys, the voice had been there always, getting the boy into trouble. The other voice, the woman, on the other hand, had always gotten him out of danger. The two voices could have driven any sane person mad when Harry was a child, always bickering back and forth.

Harry didn't yell at the voice to shut up. He didn't beg for silence. He didn't even let a tear slide as the voice continued talking. He felt everything shift around, but he kept his eyes shut.

 _You're just as useless as your parents were! Damn drunks. Don't you remember what your aunt and uncle said? They'd died in a car accident. You're just as worthless. Your guardians knew when they abandoned you, and these people know it too. Your own family is either dead, deadbeats, in prison, or monsters like these. Someday, you'll be just like me, a mere thought in the mind of a child. Haha! How far I fell from the glory of immortality!_

But, somehow, Harry knew this voice wasn't just a thought. All those nightmares the boy had been cursed with proved so. Red eyes that couldn't possibly be just some thought.

 _*You were could never be immortal, you nose-less freak.*_

 _You're wrong, the other hand, Harry, you are right. I won't always be a thought. Just as they won't always be kind to you. Don't you remember the story? The one about how monsters were sealed down here? Seven souls needed to break the seal? They've got six souls, they just need one more. So, who will it be? The child with smooth skin, no scars in sight. A beautiful child that cares for all that lives. Or the freak? The boy that nobody wanted, not even his own family. Scars and old bruises and he can barely see. Not to mention the boy talks to the voices in his head and flinches every time somebody raises their hand!_

Harry wasn't even fazed, if we are being honest. He was lying on the couch, a warm blanket up to his shoulders. Frisk laid on the other side of the couch, using the end of the long blanket to cover theirself. Harry smiled at his sibling, sure on two things at the moment.

One, Frisk loved them. No matter who told him otherwise. Frisk would never abandon him like everybody else. They loved him and he hoped they always will.

Two, the voice was right. One more soul was needed, and the boy would never let Frisk give theirs. He loved them too much and he refused to let anybody else leave him.

Harry smiled at his sleeping sibling as he snuck out of the house with his sweater in his hands.


	14. Chapter 14:Voices

The small town was noticeably darker. The lights were all out, and the only guidance Harry got within his travels was from the voices.

 _*Careful Harry...you need to be careful.*_

The woman's voice seemed exhausted. Even with her only dwelling in his mind, Harry could feel how tired she was. The child could almost hear her panting, as if she'd run miles while being chased by wolves.

 _Careful for what? Listen, Harry, remember what Toriel said? Some monsters may not be kind to you, they may try to hurt you. Even worse, kill you. If it should come to that, you must fight back._

"I don't want to…" Harry whispered to them as he wrapped his arms around himself tighter. It was blizzarding now, and he could barely see a foot in front of him.

 _You know what, I'm going to help you for once. I'm going to tell you something very helpful._

The voice went on to explain to Harry how the boy could open his thoughts to speak with it directly. No need for speaking aloud anymore. No reason to yell at it to shut up.

 _Now, are you ready to listen to me, boy?_

 _~I told you once and I'll say it again. I will not harm any monsters.~_

 _Don't you remember how they killed you?_

Harry froze. For once, he wasn't angry at the voice. He didn't feel distraught or ashamed because of what the voice said. He felt relief. He'd been worried for so long, unsure of what had happened. But he knew now.

 _~I understand now. Thank you, sir. I understand what was happening, and of what Frisk was doing to help me.~_

 _I don't understand._

Confusion filled the voice's...voice.

 _~That was their secret. Every time I would die, Frisk would bring me back. It just proves you were wrong about them, they do love me.~_

 _Huh, so you are smarter than you look. Ha. Haha. Hahahaha! You will never be aloud to die! Every time you do, they will bring you back! But, unless you do die, then Frisk will lose their soul!_

Harry knew the voice was right, but he refused to ponder to long over it. He continued on, soon coming to the place called called Waterfall. Or, at least, that's what the voice told him it was called. The voice knew lots of thing, mostly information told to the boy who just forgot it afterwards. The voice didn't forget things.

A fish-like monster with orangish red skin stood beside the flower. Harry walked up to him.

"This is an echo flower, it repeats the last thing it heard, over and over." Harry walked over to the flower, laughing as it repeated the monster's sentence.

An empty sentry station sat beside the path. Harry looked behind the counter to see if there was anything worth taking. He didn't want to steal, so he was secretly glad that there wasn't anything there. He continued on, dodging falling rocks and tramping through grasses.

 _Why is this so boring? I thought it'd be more difficult to get around here…_

But it wasn't. There was nothing but prophets written on the walls and puzzles of floating flowers. A few monsters attacked young Harry, but he just did as Frisk had. Harry flexed his muscles and Aaron and continued on. He solved the puzzles in many ways, failing because of the sign and finding a...pastry? under a bench. Harry sat for a little while on the bench and staring at the sparkling rocks on the ceiling.

Woshua, a germophobe, couldn't stand Harry touching it. Harry nodded understandingly.

The boy solved a telescope puzzle and began reading a wall full of writings about the war. Humans were unbelievably strong. Humans had no reason to fear. With each passing Harry became more fearful and saddened by the separation of the two races.

 _But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their soul. It's power allow it to persist outside the human body, even after death._ The voice read it aloud to Harry. Or, as loud as a mental voice could get.

That's when Harry realized, you know? He may be young, but I'm sure all of you, dear readers, have probably guessed by now about the voices. Such as, why did the female voice always hate the male voice? Why had she called him a murderer? A snake? And he had called her a corpse. A killer and a dead woman who always argue?

 _~Who are you?~_

 _After all these years, and you're only just now asking me?_

 _~Yes.~_

 _Haha! Like I would tell you!_

 _~Tell me, or i'll jump in this lake.~_

 _You would kill yourself for answers?_

Harry took a step closer to the edge. Panic flickered through Harry's mind, but it wasn't his. The boy grinned at the water as he inched closer.

 _Stop!*_ Both voices screamed at Harry, but he inched closer nonetheless.

 _~Why should I?~_

* _My_ _name is...is Lily. Now please, step away from the ledge!*_

 _~No.~_ Harry inched closer until the male voice yelled at him, calling him foolish and reckless. ~ _Tell me your name.~_

 _It is none of your concern!_

Harry hovered his foot over the side, leaning towards the water.

 _I am the Dark Lord, I will not beg you to live! I will not hold your hand and say everything will be alright because it won't be._

Harry stepped away from the edge, grinning as he continued on his journey. All the while, the Dark Lord was grumbling. But, deep in Harry's mind and soul, the boy sensed relief from both of them.

 _ **Hello, good to talk with you all. Sorry I didn't post a new chapter yesterday, but I'm even more sorry to say I won't post everyday anymore. I'll post every other day or maybe skip a bit, but I'm going to be pretty busy until May or June. Wish me luck on Science Fair!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Songs and Shops

Harry continued smiling along the way to...wherever he thought he was going. He knew he'd end up in a place they called "Hotlands" if he continued the way he was going. He came across a crossroads first. Waterfalls and small puddles filled the room. In the center was a monster, singing as she stared up at the roof.

"Hello? Wow, you're really good at that!"  
The monster jumped and turned to young Harry. She smiled shyly and blushed. Then she began to sing. Harry dodged the notes then began singing along as well. He didn't know many songs, but he knew this one. It was a lullaby, one that the voice Lily used to sing to him when he was younger. That was a long time ago, though, back when she would talk with him everyday.

" _Close your eyes, my little hero_

 _Close your eyes and sleep._

 _Even if you've no pillow,_

 _In my arms I will keep_

 _My littlest sheep._

" _Dry your eyes and sleep now,_

 _Let your dreams flow sweet_

 _And when you rise the sun will bow_

 _And the birds will greet_

 _The child hero who knows not defeat._

" _So don't be down, little child,_

 _Don't be blue or sad,_

 _Your life may be wild,_

 _You may consider it bad,_

 _But you are held safe within a white lily pad."_

Harry sang swift and softly, as he did at home in the garden. He smiled and laughed and the monster changed their tune to fit his. Together, they formed a beautiful song, and the monsters nearby woke from their slumbers to listen.

Shyren seemed happy as Harry said goodbye and continued on his journey. He soon came to a statue. He frowned at the sad looking statue as the rain fell on its head. He later put an umbrella over it, then sat and listened to the music box for a while. He loved the music, it was beautiful and strangely familiar. He continued on, though, humming the song as he went on.

Through the rain he went, an umbrella over his head, too. He had to stop for a moment when he came to a ledge much too tall for him to climb. So, instead, he merely flipped over a bucket for the umbrellas and used that to reach the top. Harry wasn't a strong kid, but he was light enough to pull himself over. He continued on. He came to bridges, a sort of maze created. It took Harry longer than he would like to admit.

He came to a junk area.

 _~How do you think all this trash got here?~_

 _The water._

Harry studied the water at either side.

 _It must've washed this stuff down from the surface world. Is that detergent?_

Harry came across a cooler and looked through it. He took a pack of astronaut food. He'd never gotten to try it before, but he was going to wait until he really needed it. He continued on.

He found a snail racing business, talking curiously with the snail racers. He giggled and a few chuckled at the little boy. But he couldn't stay long, as the Dark Lord pointed out. He smiled and waved at the ghost tending to the snails before running off.

Soon, the boy came to a shop. The shopkeeper there was an old turtle with a white beard and a detective's hat on. He held up a magnifying glass and stared at the spots on the path just outside the door. He smiled at the boy as he passed through.

"Want to buy anything?"

But Harry just smiled back and waved as he walked past the man. The Temmie shop was different, though. Harry couldn't help but go in. He walked carefully, trying not to step on the little dog-like creatures just sleeping on the path.

Inside, at the desk, was a Temmie, sitting patiently and counting money into a box with "Cool-egg" written on the side.

"Cool egg? What's so cool about an egg? Unless it had sunglasses on, then it might be cool." The Temmie's head snapped up and it stared at the boy.

"Hoi! ArE U A cuStom3r?"

"Um...maybe. It depends what you have to sell."

"Oh! We haVe LotS!"  
"Okay, can I see?"

Harry ended up leaving empty-handed. There was nothing for him there. So he left the same way he entered: carefully. He nearly stepped on a Temmie's tail, only to catch himself and step back. He wiped a bead of sweat off his brow and looked back down the corridor a Temmie Village, smiling smugly.

 _Well, aren't you proud! You successfully made it through a sea of deadly sleeping monsters! (Snort) Ha! You call that a challenge? What are you gonna do, kid, if you are forced to face a dangerous foe? You gonna dance your way to victory?_

 _~If that's what it takes. I will not harm anybody.~  
_ _Whatever you say, kid, but I have a feeling you won't survive as long as you think you will!_

The Dark Lord's voice faded out as he laughed. Harry shook away the thought and continued on. He would be fine, Lily assured him of it, yet he couldn't shake that laugh. That hissing laugh that D.L had given before leaving.

Suddenly, the young boy began laughing out loud.

 _What's so funny?  
_ _~I've got a new nickname for you!~  
_ _Oh, no._

 _~Ha! I'm forever gonna call you D-_

 ** _Heya! So, confession time, I don't really have a good nickname. So, now it's time for some fun! Tell me the greatest name you can come up with for the bastard- I mean Voldy and you win! I have no prizes, but I'll owe you a favor...I suppose. Good Luck!_**


	16. Chapter 16: The Dork Lord's comeback

_Call me that again and you find yourself in a pit of lava._

 _~Lava? What lava?~  
_ _You'll see!_

 _~Whatever you say...Dork Lord.~_

Harry bust out laughing as the Dork Lord began cursing within his mind. Jesh, haven't heard anyone curse like that since that sailor dropped a crate on his foot. He even said some actual curses, though Harry didn't know at the time.

Harry was still laughing as the air began to gradually become drier and warmer. The boy even had to take his sweater off and tie it around his waist as he walked. Soon he not only knew what the Dork Lord had been talking about, but he was also wondering how many times he'd died for the voice to know what was coming.

 _Hahaha! Are you afraid? Are you worried yet? How many times have you died?_

 _*None.*_

Lily's voice seemed tired. She sounded sick. Harry was not afraid of how many times he'd died, or even whether he dies again. It's not like he'd remember it. Plus, Lily wouldn't lie to him, he knew that for sure. It was the only thing he'd ever been sure about in his entire life. No hesitation, no testing her love.

The path was lit by lava far below. He passed another sentry post, possibly Sans' since the same condiments were behind it. He continued on, passing a water machine, two sentries, and finally coming to a giant building with LAB written on it. For some reason, on the screen of a huge computer, Frisk was seem with some fish lady. They were standing…

"Harry, what were you thinking!" Frisk grabbed the boy's shoulder and turned him to face them. Harry let out an involuntary whimper. They didn't release him, though, they didn't even loosen the grip. They stood there, furious. They were so angry, Harry could've sworn he saw their eyes flash red for a moment. Sans and Papyrus were behind Frisk now, too. Papyrus looked sad, and Sans' eyes were blinked out to black.

 _I know I shouldn't say this to a child, but...told you so!  
_ _~I don't understand, they shouldn't be this angry at me!~_

 _Look down._

Harry did so, staring at his hands. "What happened?"

"You don't...remember?" Frisk's voice was could barely be heard over the sound of the Dark Lord's hissing laughter.

"What happened?"

"You… killed two monsters when you entered Hotlands."

 _~Is this your doing? You killed two people because I made a mistake?~  
_ _They aren't people, but sure._

 _~You've ruined my life again! I just got a family, they_ loved _me.~_ Harry began sobbing into his dusty hands and stepped away from Frisk. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. Forgive me, please. I didn't mean to!"

The laughter of the Dark Lord echoed in his mind.

"W-who did I hurt?"

"They attacked you first, and the meant to kill you, it isn't your fault." Frisk knew from the last times not to approach the boy when he was like this. Coming closer only scared him more. The skeletons followed the their example, but Sans' eyes didn't blink back. Harry couldn't tell if he was disappointed or angry.

Harry couldn't stand the sight.

"I'm sorry, I-I'm so sorry. Please." Harry sank to his knees. Frisk couldn't stand it anymore and ran to his side. He didn't flinch, surprisingly, but he does lean away from them. "Don't hurt me…"

"Harry, it's not your fault. Harry, stop, it's not your fault. It's that soul shard, it must've took control of you or something."

 _F***._

The Dark Lord let out a long string curses. For some reason, he seemed afraid of the kid and Sans knowing about him. Harry felt a glimmer of hope, but then the Dark Lord began laughing and didn't stop.

 _Just kidding! I don't fear them, they can't hurt me! The only way to destroy me is to kill you, and, if you're right about them, then they won't let that happen! But I've got a gift for you!_

Suddenly a memory hit him. A short memory, but a painful one. It was the two sentries that he'd seen in hotlands, the ones near this lab. They hadn't attacked. Harry picked up a rock from the ground and attacked one, pouncing on him and hitting him over the head with the rock over and over as the monster stumbled around, trying to pull the kid off his face.

Harry sobbed again and leaned into Frisk's arms as the memory continued coming. Harry- no, the Dark Lord jumped off the monster just as it came close to the edge, then pushed him far below. The other one began crying, but the human just laughed a hissing laugh and attacked him too. The rock bent the monster's helmet out of shape, but that was the least of their worries. The human jumped off the monster's back and grabbed their comrades old weapon.

" _Well, they won't be needing this, not will they!"_ And he plunged the spear deep into the monster's chest. The Dark Lord laughed as the dust formed a small hill and covered his hands.

 _ **Sorry, this chapter was kinda mean, but I've been writing scary stories for a friend of mine and I had trouble turning off the "murder and horror" in my writing. But, hey, congrates to nafara for being one of the few people who actually came up with something to make me smile!**_


	17. Chapter 17: The Broken Walls

Harry wouldn't calm down for almost half an hour. The entire time, Frisk sat beside him, hugging him and ensuring him everything would be fine. Sans and Papyrus didn't do anything, nor did they say anything. For most of that time, they just stood and stared at the kids. Eventually, they left, but neither kid noticed. Harry just leaned closer against Frisk, curling up. His crying slowly faded and disappeared altogether.

"Harry, why did you leave?" Frisk waited until the child had completely settled down. Harry flinched as she laid their hand on his shoulder.

"One more soul is needed to free the monsters. One of us needs to die for the other to live a good life, but I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to be alone again." No more tears could form in the boy's eyes, but he still felt like crying. He wasn't allowed to cry back in the surface world, Uncle Vernon always got annoyed with the sound, but Frisk didn't seem to mind.

"So you would sacrifice yours?"

Harry didn't answer, but it didn't really matter, both kids knew what Harry was going to do. He had to save his friends...his family. You can't say, readers, that you wouldn't do the same. The only people to show you kindness for as long as you remember. Would you not sacrifice your life to save your mother? Your brother or sister? Your goofy, joke-telling uncle? I know I would.

"Harry, I told you it would all work out, didn't I? Did you not trust me?" Harry finally looked up at his sibling, but his eyes were wide. He stared at them with disbelieve.

"Of course I do! It's just that...the voice made a good point. A human and monster soul is needed to pass through the barrier, or seven human souls are needed to destroy it. I want to free them all, and that's the only way to do so."

"No it isn't, Harry. Harry, I have something to tell you. Something I should have told you the moment we met, but I didn't. You've been having deja vu since we left the Ruins, haven't you? Well, it's because of-"

"You can go back in time? You went back, didn't you? You brought me back?" Harry looked towards the screen as he interrupted his sibling.

"How did you-"

"The voice told me. He's called the Dark Lord for some reason."

 _For a very_ particular _reason, thank you very much.\_

 _~What's the reason?~  
_ _*He's...a practitioner of dark magic.*_

Lily sounded so tired. She sounded like she was barely even awake, and she mumbled as she spoke. Harry could barely hear the voice echoing from the back of his mind.

"He's a practitioner of dark magic.

 _*A...murderer.*_

"A murderer."

 _*He killed your family...he killed me...and your father. He's the reason you were...raised by the Dursleys.*_

Harry began crying again, but no tears came still. He hugged against Frisk, burying his face in his sibling's striped sweater.

"He killed my parents and Lily. He's the reason I was raised by the Dursleys. It's all his fault."

Harry heard a noise in the back of his head, like a gurgling sound. A furious hissing began echoing in the back of his head, followed closely by a small cry. Lily began whimpering as Harry screamed. He meant to do so only in his mind, but it echoed against the walls of the lab.

"Stop it! Don't hurt her, leave her alone!" Harry stumbled to his feet, looking around. He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to block out the cries from the voice. She began banging her hands against the walls enclosing them. Over and over, like a hammer to his brain. Soon, the boy's screams of pain and fear joined her's.

Her voice went silent, but the hammering didn't stop. A dark laugh was barely audible over the sound of banging and screams. Harry curled up on the floor, barely noticing the hands on his back and shoulder and arms. Harry refused to open his eyes.

" _What are they gonna say, when you wake up with red eyes?"_ Harry whimpered as the wall broke. Memories and darkness flooded around everything he saw.

And so, the boy became trapped within his own mind. In the physical world, the body that was once Harry began laughing. It was a hissing laugh, full of evil and insanity. The body turned to the child that loved Harry, the only person who had never given up on him. Red eyes and a wide grin looked back at them. The child looked to something beside her, but the Red Eyed thing didn't see what it was.

"Wh-who are you?"

" _Me?"_ He threw his head back and laughed. He suddenly snapped his neck forward and looked back at the startled child. He crouched, like a feral animal, and lunged at Frisk. He knock them to the ground and pinned them there. For someone so small, he had the strength of a man.

" _I am the Dark Lord."_


	18. Chapter 18: Black Chains

_**Hey, this chapter is going to be pretty...dark (if you know what I mean, which you probably don't)**_

The Dark Lord raised his hand to punch Frisk, but was stopped mid-swing. He laughed, he spat, he cursed.

" _Release me!"_

But Sans just held him there, suspended in the air by his now-blue soul. Sans was now in control, but the Dark Lord just laughed. And laughed. Then he began speaking in a language none of the others recognized. A hissing that sent shivers up the spines of Sans and the human.

Deep in Harry's mind, he screamed upon finding a body within the darkness. A woman in a white nightgown. She was beautiful, but her emerald eyes were closed. Her soft brown hair was matted with blood, and the red liquid formed a puddle around her. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with her, except for the blood dribbling from her mouth and soaking her gown.

"L-Lily?" Harry tried to shake her awake, his tears flowing as freely as the blood from this woman. She did not awaken, nor did she stop bleeding. She was as pale as paper, but she continued getting paler. Soon, she looked so drained, Harry was afraid she would turn to dust and leave with the non-existent wind.

In the physical world, the Dark Lord was still suspended in the air. His fury was growing, just as his power over the body was.

" _Oh, what? You want the little brat to be here?"_

"Why are you crying?" Sans' eyes were still blinked out, and one of his hands was in his jacket pocket. He looked both laid-back and scary at the same time. If it had been Harry in control, he would've never trusted Sans again.

" _No, no. You misunderstand. It's Harry who's crying."_ The Dark Lord continued laughing as the tears filled his eyes and made their way down and off his chin. Red tears. Blinding tears.

"Who are you?" Sans asked quietly.

" _I am the Dark Lord."_

"Yeah, sure, and I'm the Lord of Light. Now, tell me who you are." Sans squeezed the soul slightly, just to show off his power.

" _You wouldn't hurt me. You wouldn't hurt Harry! Ha!"_

"If I had to choose, I would choose my family and friends over the kid any day."

While Frisk yelled at Sans, and the Dark Lord stared at him with curiosity, Harry was watching the world through his own eyes. He saw everything, he heard all of it.

The child held the Lily's head in his lap while he cried harder. The Dark Lord had been right, hadn't he? Harry couldn't trust these monsters, he never should have opened up his heart to them. Out of all his years, why hadn't he learned his lesson?

Nobody would ever love him.

And then he screamed. So long he'd kept in this pain. All the pain he'd felt throughout the years was released in a single outburst. It was so strong, it echoed in his mind and escaped out the Dark Lord's mouth and into the physical world.

He fell to the ground and lay limp at Sans' feet. The Dark Lord, it seemed, had been defeated. The red eyes faded to green as Harry laid there. But, as soon as Sans and Frisk came closer, he snapped.

" _~Stay away!~"_

They began to protest, but he wouldn't hear any of it. He wasn't afraid of them anymore. He didn't care if they hated them anymore. He was furious. He was appalled by the sight of them. Liars.

Cheats.

His hands balled into fists and a furious hiss echoed in the back of his head.

 _I wasn't done!_

 _~What are you going to do to them?~  
_ _Well...I was just going to go to the barrier and leave, but I've got a better idea…_

While the skeleton and Frisk stood and tried to talk to Harry, he cursed at them. With every word, every step they took, he became more agitated. Eventually, Frisk stood barely a foot from him, trying to talk him out of his anger, but he refused.

" _~You both lied to me! Why would I_ ever _listen to you again?~"_

 _Let me out._

"Harry, please, you must understand. I do love you, you're the only family I have right now, but Sans barely knows you!"

... _Do what you wish._

" _~But, I thought we were friends. Why wouldn't he care?~"_

"Harry, I've got my bro to look after already. I do care for you, but I wouldn't save you over everybody else." Sans didn't come any closer. Harry's anger began to rapidly decrease as sadness replaced it.

 _Do you know who Lily was?_

 _~No.~  
_ A hissing laugh filled his mind again. _Let me out and I'll tell you.  
_ _~No.~  
_ _Haha! You foolish boy. I'll tell you anyways, how about that?_

 _~I don't need to know.~_

 _Well, I'm going to tell you anyways._

Harry choked and a tear ran down his cheek as the secret was out. " _His mother!"_

Frisk took a step back as the Dark Lord's voice slipped out over the boy's sobs. He looked up, smiling, but his tears continued flowing. His eyes, though, those were the problem right now. One was red...while the other was green. He was still there in his own little way.

What Sans didn't know when he lifted the laughing and crying...thing off the ground was that, deep in his mind, Harry was battling with his worst nightmare. Over and over, the voices from the child would switch. Sometimes, the voices would speak at the same time.

" _~Get out!~"_

" _Like I want to be here! You brat do you think I'm here because I want to be?"_

" _~Why did you kill Lily!?~"_

" _Because I_ wanted _to! Haha!"_

Within the mind of young Harry, he was battling the man. At first, it was like batting a mirror of himself. Harry tackled the red eyed version of himself, punching him in the face as he was pinned against the black floor of the mind. The Dark Lord threw the boy off him.

As he stood, he changed. He was no longer looked like Harry, he was full grown with a black cloak on. A hood shadowed his face, but his red eyes glowed underneath it. A laugh echoed against the walls as the Dark Lord gained control again.

He laughed as he pinned the boy to the ground. The boy wouldn't win again, he would make sure of it. Deep in the mind, in a sea of darkness, Harry Potter became shackled to the walls by chains as dark and strong as his enemy.


	19. Chapter 19:Dam Darkness

Harry stood in the dark and watched through the eyes of the suspended body. The Dark Lord was once more in control, but Sans seemed to have control over him. The dark chains that held the young boy captive within his own mind were strong, but not strong enough. Harry cried out for help, he was answered with a soft " _shhh"_ from behind him. He couldn't turn around, but he felt hands begin unlocking the chains.

He asked who they were, but got no response. Was it...no, it couldn't be. She was dead. Again. Her soul wisp was long gone, a mere memory to her young son.

The boy stood in the dark abyss that was his mind and began running nowhere in particular. He ran and ran, seeing only darkness and Sans out of the corner of his eye. He was crying now, trying desperately to find a way out. But he couldn't. He wouldn't.

Because I don't feel like being nice to him!

Young Harry suddenly froze in his tracks and fell on his face. I guess I shouldn't laugh, but I am. The boy quickly picks himself up off the ground, rubbing his eyes at the sudden bright light. Everything was white now and his hands had blood and dust on them.

"H-Harry?"

The boy looked up to see Frisk hiding behind Sans. "Y-yeah. I'm n-not going to hurt you."

But neither of his friends looked completely sure. They eyed him with complete distrust, causing the young boy's heart to ping with guilt. A tear slipped, but neither of them tried to comfort the young boy.

 _Haha! Such fun! In such a short day, I ruined your life, took Lily's, and ended two!_

Harry tried to call out for the voice in his mind, but the Dark Lord just laughed his hissing laugh and faded into the blackness.

He was right, of course. Harry knew it and so do we. Frisk will never feel completely safe with him anymore, just as Sans will probably never leave Harry alone with Papyrus again. Even after a couple days of tests by the Sans and the Royal Scientist Alphys, they had no way to remove the soul shard without harming. I suppose, after a while of being alone with these two, Harry began to feel just as he had back with the Dursleys. He felt useless, even though both of them told him otherwise. Frisk had continued on with the journey that was supposed to be shared between Harry and Frisk.

Harry cried in his little spare room. He cried for Lily, his mother and best friend. He mourned for the lives that had been taken when he wasn't in control. He cried because he felt that, now that he'd been used to do such awful things, Toriel would never take him back. He was garbage...useless...a freak. His sibling had left him, Sans couldn't stand being alone with him, and Alphys always seemed so started around the child.

And, deep in the boy's mind, a voice was whispering to him. It wasn't Lily, or even the Dark Lord, it was a different voice. A young boy's voice, about Frisk's age. It was whispering to him…

" _Why don't you just die? Wouldn't that make all the pain go away? Look, there are knives in the kitchen…"_

 ** _So, hi! I know, I know, you're all probably really frustrated with the fact that I don't write for over a week, only to return with this mini-chapter. Well, if you must know, ma said I wasn't allowed on the computer so much, so short chapters ever week will have to do...so, yeah._**

 ** _See ya!_**


	20. Chapter 20: He's not dead

_**By the way, I'm giving Alphys a kitchen. Don't judge me.**_

Harry looked around the "kitchen" for a little. The fridge was filled with instant noodles. Noodles? In the fridge? Harry dismissed the rhetorical question and began searching in the cupboards. He found nothing of use until he opened a cupboard under the sink.

" _Drink it."_ Said the voice as the child grabbed a bottle of cleaning supplies. The label was ripped off a long time ago, but Harry recognized the bottle. Bleach. One of the many things that he had to use to clean the house. He remembered one of his uncle's many threats including this chemical.

"What if I don't want to?"

" _Why would you want to go on living in a world like this? Nobody likes you, everyone fears you. Why would you want to stay here?"_

Harry began unscrewing the child-proof lid. With every twist, his smile widened. He wouldn't have to suffer. But, then again, would dying hurt? He hesitated, holding the bottle out in front of him.

" _Why do you hold on so tight? Let go, Harry, and fly! Fly like an angel! Fly with your parents to heaven, there you will be happy and free from torment!"_

 __Harry remembered something that happened long ago. Long before he met Frisk and Toriel. His uncle was yelling at him because he didn't clear the table quick enough. Harry, in a rage, had screamed back that he wasn't his dad, he couldn't make him do anything. The four year old Harry had begun to cry louder and then louder as his aunt slapped him for the first time.

"Your father was a drunk and a deadbeat, don't you ever compare my Vernon to that filth!" And Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, sending every item on the table crashing to the ground. The lights flickered, and the Dursleys hovered together. "Y-You're a monster!" His aunt had whispered to the child as he cried on the floor. "Creatures like you will burn in Hell!"

"I won't go to heaven." Said the boy as his hand began to shake, but the voice continued to urge him on.

" _Death doesn't hurt, I promise. And you won't go to hell, believe me!"_

The fatal flaw for a human with a soul of kindness is that they are to trusting, as we see in Harry. As he held the bottle to his lips, Sans walked into the child's bedroom.

"Harry, I-" He would've apologized. He would've told Harry a story about himself and his brother to make the child understand. He would've explained everything, but a certain voice had gotten what they wanted. With the bottle gone, the child collapsed on the floor, alerting a certain skeleton to where he was.


	21. Chapter 21: Hugs!

The first thing Harry noticed as he woke up was that one of his wrists was chained to his bed. The next one was the deep pain in his gut. He knew he wasn't dead because it hurt, but he wasn't in enough pain to ignore it. He'd often felt worse just from the beatings from his "family."

" _I see you're still alive."_

"Please, leave me alone."

" _Why? Are you regretting what you chose to do?"_

"No, it's just that…"

He heard whispering outside his room and tensed. The voice disappeared as well, leaving the boy alone to deal with whatever Sans and Alphys were going to do with him. There was a quiet knock at the entrance to the room before Sans entered. Harry curled up and buried himself in the blankets and pillows as the skeleton sat beside him.

"Harry." The child flinched and hid his face as Sans put his hand on his back.

"Harry, can you tell me who you were talking to just now?" The boy stiffened, not knowing how to answer. He hadn't realized that Sans could hear him talking to the voice. Instead of answering, he curled up tighter. He didn't want to show his old friend his tears, so he hid his face as best he could.

"Harry!" The boy flinched as the skeleton yelled at him. "Harry, tell me!"

At that, the child couldn't contain his sobs and struggled against the chain, trying desperately to back away from Sans. As the old friend held his hands up, sorrow in his eyes, the boy sobbed harder.

"I'm sorry!" I won't repeat the rest of what the poor child said, his voice will echo in my mind if I do so. I can feel myself tear, my heart ping, and my hands ache as the boy shrinks in the corner, begging Sans not to hurt him.

And Sans felt the same way.

"Why would you try that Harry? Tell me." He didn't raise his voice this time, but it didn't help calm the boy in any way."

"Why would I want to live in this cruel world when everybody I love hates me?" For somebody who's crying, his voice is very steady. He'd had practice speaking through tears, I suppose.

"Why would you think we hated you?" Sans took the distraction and slid a little closer to the boy on the bed.

"Frisk left me here, and Alphys is afraid to be in the same room as me!" Sans scooted a little closer as the boy seemed to calm a little. The tears slowly stopped flowing.

"Alphys doesn't fear you! I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I told Frisk to leave you with us. I told her we wouldn't let anything hurt you, and she believed me. And Alphys, I told her to stay away because I didn't want her to get hurt. It's all my fault, kiddo, please don't blame the others."

"But I've been a bad boy!" His crying began again and he hid his face with his hands. "I hurt so many people. It's my fault, so why am I still alive?"

The boy looked up as Sans let out a soft chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"That bottle you drank from, Alphys used it to hold some cleaning solution she'd created. It's not actually poisonous to humans, but it does knock ya out apparently."

" _Fool."_

"Shut up." The boy didn't realize he'd said it aloud until Sans' eyes blinked out again. "I'm sorry! Please, forgive me!"

"I-It's alright, just tell me who it is talking to you."

"I-I don't know. They're a kid, but they keep telling me to kill myself. I can't...I don't know their name or even their gender."

Sans seemed to grow even scarier. "Chara." He said before his eyes blinked back as he seemed to notice how frightened the boy was by his mood change.

"I'm so sorry, Sans," the boy sobbed as Sans scooted closer. As the skeleton brought the boy into a hug, Harry stiffened, then relaxed. The young boy smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever.

" _Stupid kid. You really think this is going to last? Last time something "bad" happened, they threw you into a closet and forgot about you. You're nothing to them, and you never will be."_

"Sans," he whispered as he buried his face into his friend's sweatshirt.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Don't forget me."

"Why would I forget you?"

"They're saying you're going to forget me again. You're going to leave me, forget me, hurt me. Promise you won't, even if somebody takes me over again."

"I promise, baby bones, I won't do that to you again."

~ _Perhaps she'll leave me alone now.~  
_ " _Nope! Haha! By the way, I'm not a girl."_

 _~A boy then?~  
_ " _I'm gender neutral, you brat!"_

 _~Fine. But why are you doing this to me?~  
_ " _Because you're more fun to play with than Frisk. Plus, you're new, something young, something I can control with ease. What will we do first? Kill or save? Reset or Continue? It's up to you now boy, your soul's different than it once was. You hold my power now, not that "sister" or your's."_

 _ **A gift for you guys because you're so awesome! That and I felt bad about the cliff hanger. :)**_

 _ **I've started a new story too, if you guys like creepypasta stuff then you should check it out!**_


	22. Chapter 22:Chara

_**Yay! Another chapter for you! This may be the last chapter I can post this week though. :(**_

Sans didn't leave the boy alone again after that, not that they were at the lab much longer. It was barely a day after Harry had attempted to...you know… that Sans got a call on his phone.

"Harry, okay, we are going to go help Frisk, okay?"

"Frisk needs your help?"

" _Our_ help. They need both of us to be there, okay?"

"She doesn't need me, but I'll go if you want me to. Will it be dangerous, and do I need to bring anything?"

"Nah it should be f-"

" _You soul. You need to go so they can take you soul."_

"-ine. Come on." The skeleton held out his hand for the child to take. Young Harry smiled and tried to ignore the spirit.

" _Ahh, so you have finally figured it out?"_

 _~Yes. You are Chara, child of Toriel and sibling to prince Asriel.~_

" _How did you figure it out?"_ The voice sounded sad, but empty at the same time. Like dropping your last penny into a well, only to realize there is no magic.

 _~They told me.~  
_ " _They?"_

~The reviewers.~  
"What?"

~ _Nevermind.~_

The boy and Sans continued to the door as Harry toyed with Chara. As they neared the door, Alphys came running up, telling them to hold up.

"H-here H-H-Harry. I n-noticed you li-like reading so I f-figured you might l-like this." An Anime book was in her hands (claws?) as she pushed it towards the boy. He brightened up, smiling at her.

"Thanks! It's the best birthday present I've ever had!" Birthday? How does he even tell time down there? Or perhaps he's been counting down to it? But I thought his birthday was in July…

"B-Birthday?"

"N-never mind." He snatched the book up anyways, flipping through some of the pages and grinning. "Thank you, Alphys!"  
The doctor flinched as the boy wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He waved to her as he backed up towards the door. Her astonished look slowly melted into a smile as she waved after them.

"Hey, buddy, I'm gonna take us through a shortcut, okay?"

"Sure! Is the shortcut fun?"

"Yeah, I guess you'll like it." Sans took the boy's hand and grinned down at him before winking and snapping his finger. How does a skeleton wink? Does it really matter?

With a blink of an eye, the sky's red, fiery sky was replaced with gold. Pillars and windows that showed a beautiful "sky". Birds were singing and flowers were blooming outside. On days like these, kids like Harry…

" _Should be burning in hell."_

 _~Shut up.~_

" _Make me."_

He just ignored them, then smiled up at Sans' concerned face. He wondered for a moment if he'd said it aloud, but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Shall we?" He asked, mocking a bow towards the end of the hall. Harry giggled and ran on, followed by Sans, who was chuckling and walking along. This is gonna be fun, isn't it?

" _Yes. Yes it will be."_


	23. Chapter 23: Endings Or Beginnings?

Harry didn't know what was happening. It was dark. Where was he.

"Hey, cheer up buddy!"  
But he didn't know who that was. A child like him? It was so dark though. All he could remember was pain and darkness.

"Hey, Harry, remember my promise?" A promise? What promise? It was so dark...and cold...how did he get here? He should be in his cupboard, getting ready for the next day's work.

"Harry, you remember the pie? You want some pie when we get home?"

Pie...pie pie pie. What pie? It sounds so familiar...pie.

"It's so dark."

"Hey! Hey, you want to have another sleepover with Sans and Papyrus?"

Sans and...Papyrus.

"Yeah!" It wasn't as dark as the memories both good and bad came flooding to the boy's mind. He could see Frisk smiling at him while he remembered his friends...his family.

He remembered everything that had happened since the judgement hall. The flower and how the monsters had shown up to save Frisk. He remembered how the flower had been evil and tied everybody up in the air with its vines. He'd been so scared, but he wasn't now. Frisk was safe, and he could see everybody else. They were all talking to each other.

"Stay safe, Harry, the battle is not yet over." Frisk gave the young boy a hug before returning to her fight with the flo-...

" _His name's Asriel."_ Chara whispered to the young boy as he watched the final battle commence. " _Don't forget Harry, you can still go back and change this. You can stop this battle and pain from ever happening."_

 _No you can't._

Harry shivered as the Dark Lord spoke up, but that was all he said. No voice or laughter bothered him again for a long time…

~ _ **Time skip because I'm to lazy to write the entire battle down~**_

"Isn't it beautiful Harry?" Frisk hugged the boy closer as they all watched the sun set. Toriel put a hand on his shoulder, receiving a hesitant smile from the boy when he looked up at her.  
" _You know she's angry with you. You know it would all be so much easier if you'd just...never mind, you're smarter than I gave you credit for. These people love you, Harry, do not throw that love away. They will care for you. They will be there when you cry, when you're happy, and when you want them."_

 _~Why are you being so nice?~  
_ " _Because they were once my family, and I don't want them to get hurt. Just promise you won't break their hearts."_

 _~I promise.~_

A promise was kept after Papyrus went to meet the humans and Sans disappeared to god-knows-where. Undyne had gone after to make sure Papy didn't get into trouble, and Alphys had followed after them. The king, feeling uncomfortable under Toriel's stare, had run off.

The happiness wouldn't last long, though. It never did. Before the sunset had finished, the sky seemed to fill...with something dark and human-like. Just after Toriel had said she wanted them as family, a couple dozen humans in dark robes landed near the three of them.

 _ **Sorry I jumped around so much with this chapter. Also, it may sound like Death Eaters but it's not. I just wanted to clear that up. If something else doesn't make since let me know and I'll try to clear it up. This is basically the end of this part of the story. I've been trying to decide whether I should just continue it on this or have a part two. Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be to just answer any questions if people have a lot of them. I hope you all have liked the story so far! Have a good day! :)**_


	24. Part2: A new beginning

It was barely a week after the monsters had been freed. The wizarding community had given them their own land large enough for all the monsters to live. Although, a few monsters did choose to stay under the mountain, coming up only to get some fresh foods.

The humans that couldn't use magic-whom the wizarding community called muggles or Non Mags- couldn't come anywhere near the monster's land. For a while, the monsters didn't really like the arrangement. They wanted to live in peace among the humans, not separated from them completely. Then some of the "aurors" told the monsters of the wars fought after the monsters were sealed away. Battles full of blood and death because humans feared what they didn't understand. The muggles could barely stand their own kind when they were different, imagine how it would be for the monsters.

The wizards set up a "short cut" as Sans called it. It allowed the monsters to travel to a place called Diagon Alley. From there, they could travel back using the same short cut. The portal thing was specially modified by an unknown stranger so that only monsters and the two humans _**(you know who I speak of)**_ could travel without other wizards coming through.

In a small house in what became known as Ebbott town, a young boy sleeps on his bunk bed. Above him was Frisk, reading and researching for their role as Ambassador. Frisk had gone to the wizard's court often, trying to work it out that they and Harry could stay with the monsters, along with ensuring the wizards didn't seal them underground. Harry didn't know that there was a threat from a few families to take him and his sibling from Ebbott town.

A light knock came from the door as their mother entered. A bright light shined on the young boy as he covered his face with his pillow.

"Come on, my children, it's time for breakfast, then it's time for school."

School. School was just a small area in the center of the town. All the kids would go and sit on small mats on the ground and listen as the teacher taught them math and science and sometimes some stuff about magic. Harry was okay with math and knew a lot about magic because Chara often helped him, but science confused both of them. Often after school, Harry would go to the skelebro's house and ask Sans for help with homework. Sans was always happy to help, even though he must be _so_ tired from working all day.

Ha! I bet he slept all day.

On his way out of the bedroom, Harry put on his new glasses. He smiled up at his sibling then ran out the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was crowded as usual because Toriel often cooked for Harry and Frisk's friends. Undyne, Alphys, Sans and Papyrus, and sometimes Mettaton. Harry had grown close to them, and soon they had become part of the family.

Today was cinnamon rolls and fried potatoes. Toriel modified the food so it was more...solid for her young children. She had found a way to put just enough solidity and magic in the food so that both humans and monsters could eat it.

After breakfast, the two children got ready for school. It was long and seemingly pointless as usual. Even Frisk seemed bored as they struggled not to lay down. That night a knock came at the front door as Frisk and Harry sat in the living room doing their homework. When Toriel opened the door, she seemed shocked and confused for a moment as a gray haired man asked if he could come in. He entered and immediately went to the two children sitting on the floor.

"Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore." His eyes twinkled like stars behind his half-moon glasses as he smiled at the kids. Harry smiled back and held his hand out for the old man to shake it.

"Hi! I'm Harry and this is my sibling Frisk!"

"I'm the Headmaster of a school called Hogwarts, have you heard of it?"

"No, sir," the kids said in unison.

"Well, it is a school for kids like you two. Kids gifted with magic like your's. I know you would fit in there, so I decided to come and give you a letter since the normal mode of transport can't get through the portal."

"How did _you_ get through the short cut anyways?" Harry looked up at the man as he spoke, curiosity filling his eyes.

"As the portal's creator, I had the right to put in a few privileges for myself. Anyways, here's the letter, Frisk Dreemurr. Harry, I'm sorry, but you are to young. You will just have to wait, but I know you'll like it there when the time comes, just like your parents."

"You knew my parents? Lily?"  
"Y-you know of your mother?"

"Yeah, the Dark Lord killed her didn't he?"

Albus's smile disappeared and his face seemed to pale. He looked the boy up and down before his smile slowly returned, though obviously fake. He turned back to Toriel.

"Smart kids you have, madam. I hope to see your daughter in school so we may properly teach her how to use her powers."

" _They're_ _gender neutral, you dolt."_

"Um, sir? Frisk is gender neutral, so they don't go by he or she."

"I see. Well, that may cause some troubles with finding her dorm. It's not a problem for the now, though. I must bid you farewell. Good bye for now, Dreemurrs."

 _ **I still don't know if I should start a new story and call it part two, or just continue on this one. Let's vote on it. Or not. Whatever.**_


	25. Chapter 25: about three years later

_**I'm just gonna continue with the chapters because I don't feel like starting an ENTIRE new story or something for this. If you guys want me to later on i will though. I hope you like this, I wrote it while listening to Rockabye by Clean Bandit or loop.**_

 _ **I love that song. Anyways, back to the story!**_

The boy sitting on the swings in the new park isn't very recognizable. His raven hair is always messy and his glasses rest on the bridge of his nose as he stares at the ground with his emerald eyes. His clothes fit him almost perfectly and his shoes looked new. He always wore gloves and long sleeves to hide scars from pain long ago. You wouldn't recognize this eleven year old to be that sniveling little Harry you began reading about only a few months ago. He's changed, for better and for worst. He missed his sibling so much when she went off to school every year for the past couple of years, but he was used to her/him/them being gone now. He was often off doing stuff on his own, like an emo kid. He usually hung out around the park that was built with the help of some friendly wizards sending stuff through the portal a few years ago.

Harry likes the park, and is usually the only one there. He's changed from a shy kid to a mostly confident one. He's kind as he will always be, but his soul is different now. He hadn't told anyone. His soul has been off for a long time. It was different from other humans, though he never told anyone besides Frisk.

Frisk.

He tapped on his chest, his multicolored soul popping out of his chest. It wasn't a solid green anymore. It was like green and red watercolors had been poured into the same mold. They swirled and seemed to fight each other, but they never harmed the boy. This is what Chara had been talking about, the changing in his soul.

The soul shard was still there, though. Sans and Alphys had attempted to remove it many times, but the soul shard had seemed to lodge itself deeper before the tests. They had decided to leave it be when the soul shard had wedged itself into the center of the soul.

"Harry!" Harry's head darted up and he replaced the soul as he ran to the house. His mother was waiting at the front door for him so they could leave. Leave for Diagon Alley.

He smiled as his sibling as they raced to the short cut. They heard Toriel laugh and Sans chuckle as they laughed. Frisk, though fifteen now, was the same as when they were younger. The child had grown close to their little brother, and had kept her promise to protect him from harm. They were both excited about today for many reasons. Frisk was happy because they loved to see Harry's seldom-seen smile. Harry was excited because he would finally get to the castle-school Frisk would leave to every year. Dumbledore had told them that Harry had a vast fortune left to him by his parents, so to Gringotts they go!

 _ **Sorry it's short, but I hope you like it anyways.**_


	26. Chapter 26:Diagon Alley

_**Pardon the cursing XD**_

Harry looked at the wand in his hand with uncertainty. His new friend, Hagrid, was out buying something. His mother stood by the door, Frisk smiling as her brother tested wand after wand. This one had a phoenix feather core. With a flick, a light golden light seemed to emit from it.

 _Fuck._

Harry nearly screeched at the voice of the Dark Lord after his head being mostly silent all these years.

 _~What are you doing back?~_

There was no reply as the boy continued smiling to the wand maker man as if nothing happened.

"That's the one!" He said.

"How do you know?"

"Wand making and pairing has been in my family for centuries! I think I would know what it looks like when a wand has found it's pair."

"Oh...okay. Thank you sir!"

Once outside, a black haired girl crashed into the boy. She was about his age, maybe a little older. Her hair was parted so it covered one eye. She hurriedly began helping Harry with what he dropped, which was just his wand and his locked journal _**(for those of you who don't understand that, it's basically a diary with a lock on it XD. An exchange student once asked me what it was.)**_

"My apologies."

For some reason, as the girl stood and handed the items to Harry, Frisk grew furious with her. "Watch where you're going next time, then there wouldn't be a problem."

"I'm sorry, I should've been paying more attention."

"Yeah, got that right."

"Frisk! What's gotten into you? Say you are sorry!" Toriel scolded her child, but the black haired girl was already trudging along. The girl's head was down as she walked. It looked as if she was trying to hide from the people she went out of her way to avoid being near. Harry watched her disappear into a book store then turned to his sibling, a curious look on his face. Sans was looking at Frisk with a look that seemed more like he was startled.

It wasn't long before Hagrid returned with something huge behind his back. Hagrid had met them here to show the kids around, though it would've been better when Frisk was up and they needed a guide. They didn't really need his assistance besides when it came to advise about lower prices and such.

"Here ya go, 'arry. I late birthday gift, if ya want."

The snowy owl gave a shrill hoot at the boy as his eyes sparkled and he took the cage.

"Thank you so much! He's beautiful…"

 _Why does this seem so familiar?_ The Dark Lord chuckled in the back of the boy's mind. Harry's eyebrows creased as he tried to think of why he was getting a feeling of Deja 'vu. He couldn't remember…

" _Well it wasn't me."_

 _~Do you know who that was?~_

 _Nobody you need to concern yourself with. Now continue, I detest this miserable place…_

Within a mere hour or two, the family had gotten everything they needed (besides robes). Harry stepped into the shop _**(I don't know the name of it, but I'm to lazy to go back XD. If you want, you can tell me the name of some shops and I might edit it.)**_ A boy with white hair was inside, a woman and a magic tape measure measuring for the proper length.

"You boy!" Harry's head snapped up as he came in. Sans had gone to look at the joke shop, and his mother had taken Frisk across the street for a last minute thing-they-didn't-tell-Harry about. He stood a few feet from the boy, listening to the stuck up boy.

"You hear about those monsters? Those damn freaks, can you believe the ministery is letting those humans that freed them into Hogwarts? It's bad enough that the genderless freak Frisk is going to school, now I hear word of another? I mean, ser-"

The boy was cut off by a fist to the face.

 _Now you've done it._

 _ **A certain review prompted me to write this for you guys XD. I also went back the other day to take a look at all the mistakes I made at the beginning of this, and I'm just gonna say I'm sorry. I don't really edit my chapters, and so sometimes google docs or I (mostly me) makes a lot of mistakes. Also, the chapters are small because I try to write for you guys often, but I don't have much time. Anyways, a high five if you actually read this (lol) and thank you for understanding. You are all awesome, congrats for being incredible, and I hope you like the story so far!**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	27. Chapter 27:Chapter 27 XD

_**I hope you all don't mind, but I can't help but give Draco a dirty mouth. He's gonna be cusing a lot, and possibly another that Rowling was going to make cuss often.**_

 _ **PS, If I use " them the Dork Lord is speaking through Harry. If I use**_ " _**then chara is speaking in his head, but**_ "" _**is when the ghost is speaking through him. If I use**_ " _~(text)~"_ _ **then Harry is screaming at them in and out of his mind. When both Chara and DL speak in his mind it will be the font with a " at the end of it.**_

 _ **If there are any more questions don't hesitate to ask.**_

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" The boy with white hair yelled at the Harry as he held his lip. The woman who was sizing him stepped away, looking back and forth between the kids.

"You've insulted not only me but my family."  
Harry stuffed his hands in his pocket as the boy looked back up at him. Despite have a bloody lip and his face was already starting to bruise, the boy grinned.

"My name's Draco. Draco Malfoy, and you've just messed with the wrong person."

 _Go back, boy. I do not feel like dealing with the drama of the Malfoy family for the rest of your life._

" _He's right, you need to go back."_

 _~Fine, but I don't like it.~  
_ It's kind of funny, actually. Sans thought Frisk still had the power to restart, and they thought the same. Harry hadn't told them yet (and I doubt he ever will), but still went back a little every once in awhile for something important. Harry sometimes went back a little just to see how Sans or Frisk responded to the sense of Deja 'vu.

The world seemed to spin for a moment before it stopped and Harry was once again listening to Draco rant.

"You boy!"

"I don't want to talk about the monsters."

"Well I personally can't stand the fact that those two humans that freed them are going to be allowed into Hogwarts."

" _Keep cool, Harry. Just ignore it."_

But the boy's hands were itching to beat him.

 _Why not? Go ahead, punch him and kick him, then go back._

" _Don't. You don't want to alarm Sans or Frisk. You've already used the power once for this, don't do it again."_

"Well?" Harry's head snapped up to the stuck up boy when he spoke.

"I think that I'd like to stay out of it."

"Whatever."

Draco's father walked in then, along with the boy's mother. It didn't take long for everything to be ready for the monsters and the two kids to head home.

The day seemed darker after that. Frisk was twiddling her thumbs and Sans wouldn't speak. Not even when Harry tried to tell them jokes did they crack a real smile. Harry began to regret abusing the power he had gained years ago. He seemed to sense the disappointment from Chara every time he used the power for unimportant things.

A couple days later as they ate dinner, Sans spoke up suddenly.

"I'd like to invite the kids over for a sleepover tomorrow night."

Toriel agreed immediately. She cared for Sans deeply, and knew well that young Harry and Frisk loved him too. He was the crazy, joke-telling uncle they never had. Harry put on a smile, fearing that Sans and Frisk had figured it out. The next day when Harry went over, Frisk and Sans were waiting for him on the skelebro's couch.

"Harry, we wanted to talk to you about something." Frisk grabbed his hand gently and pulled the boy in between them. As he sat, he stared at the floor. "I wanted to ask you about the-"

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry. It's my fault. You can blame me, I knew it was wrong every time I did it."

"What are you talking about?"

Harry looked up at Sans, who looked between alarmed and confused.

"Obviously not the same thing you were thinking of."

"Um...we were talking about all the dead snakes in the park whenever you leave...What were you talking about?" Something in Sans' eyes tell me he knew exactly what Harry was saying. Instead of answering, Harry stood and walked towards the kitchen.

" _Haha! He was talking about the power Chara gave him!"_ The two people who were following him caught their breath and stepped away.

"You don't need to worry, he can't hurt you."

" _Yeah, because that fucking ghost won't let me out!_ "

"" _Fuck you.""_

" _Avada…_ "

" _?"_ Harry could sense her confusion, just like his.

" _Kedavra._ "

"" _I don't get it.""_

" _You don't need to, you're already dead._ "

" _~Would both of you shut up! You're using my body to argue again and you're freaking them out!~"_

He was completely right, both Frisk and Sans were trying to figure out not only what was wrong but also how they could fix it. Harry just groaned as the bickering of the two demons continued and walked into the kitchen.

" _Chocolate!"_

 _...I want some chocolate._

 _~Only if you stop bickering.~  
_ _**Deal"**_

-

 _ **Sorry this may have been a little confusing. Just know that most of the time Chara and the Dork Lord were arguing with each other through Harry's body.**_


	28. Chapter 28: New Friends

_**You're all so kind. Here you go:**_

Harry potter went on to save the world from the Dork Lord after he came to power. After watching Frisk die in his third year, he swore vengeance and started practicing the dark arts so he would be powerful enough to destroy his enemy. His two greatest friends struggled to keep him from the darkness, but it eventually consumed him.

 _ **Nah! I'm just kidding...or am I? I'm joking…for now. Ha! I'm not going to kill Frisk in the third year, know that for sure! I say I strongly dislike Frisk, only because I was told I should never hate anyone. Oh, and they're going to be considered a girl in Hogwarts when it comes to the dorms, just thought I'd tell you now.**_

 _ **Anyways, here's the real chapter because yall seem to like it:**_

Frisk and Harry waved as the train began to speed away from the station. Toriel was smiling, Sans was on Papy's back, waving to them over the small crowd.

"Will you be alright on your own for the ride? I promised I would sit with my friends for a while."

"Yeah, sure, I'll just read or something." Harry took out a book, one about difficult but powerful potions and the instructions to making them. Before even fifteen minutes had passed, a knock came at the compartment door. "Come in!"

"Do you mind? All of the other compartments are full." A red haired boy was outside the compartment.

"Not at all, come on in."

The boy gave a small smile and sat across from Harry. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. Harry Dreemurr."

The boy's eyes slowly grew until they looked to big for his face. "So...so it's true? The Boy Who Lived...The Savior Of The Monsters…" He seemed to struggle for words for a moment. "I mean...do you really have the…" He pointed to his forehead.

"Um...are you talking about the scar?"

 _Ha! You don't even realize that the scar's from the night I killed your family!_

 _~Shut up.~_

Harry used his hand to move his hair out of the way, showing off a bright red scar. Ron sat there for a moment, eyes wide as he stared at it.

"Wicked!" Harry laughed a little as the boy stared for a little while longer. Ron didn't look away until a woman with a trolley of treats came to the compartment.

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

"No thanks, I'm set." Ron held up what looked to be a sandwich wrapped in plastic, though he looked extremely disgusted at the thought of having to eat it.  
Harry looked at the boy, just as grossed out at the thought of eating the soggy sandwich, and dug in his pocket. He held out a handful of what looked like gold coins, though some where seemed to be slightly more golden. Some were plain with only Mt.E written on one side in cursive and a small trident engrave on the back. The others were normal coins for the wizarding community.

"Wow…" _**I guess Ron didn't see a lot of gold often, lol.**_

"We'll take a lot, ma'am." For a while after that, Harry and Ron snacked on candy and Harry would learn about treats he'd never heard of. Ron let out Pe- I mean his rat run around and eat some of whatever the boys dropped. From chocolate frogs to gummy snakes, the boys snacked and laughed...until Harry decided to look at his chocolate frog card.

"I've got Dumbledore!"

"I've got about six of him."

"He's gone!"

"Well you didn't expect him to stay all day?"

Harry stared at the rat on Ron's lap for a moment as it dug through a empty container. Ron caught him looking and grinned. "Pathetic, isn't he?"

"Just a little bit," Harry grinned back as he spoke.

"My brother Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see?"

"Yeah, sure!"

After the spell is cast, the rat stayed the same. He tried again, but nothing happened. Harry thought for a moment, thinking of the best words he could string together to make a spell. Spells are mostly latin… so maybe…

"Conversus Flavo." Harry pointed his wand at a wrapper, which turned to a brilliant yellow color.

"Wow, that's bloody awesome!"

The door of the compartment opened then, showing a girl their age with curly blond hair dressed in the school robes.

"Have either of you seen a toad? Neville lost his." Both boys shook their heads. She groaned then looked them up and down. "You should both get into your robes, we'll be arriving soon. And you-" she pointed at Ron "- you've got a bit of dirt there on your nose."

She left after that, shutting the door behind them. Later, as the boys went over the lake to the castle, they were amazed. Hermione, the girl they'd met on the train, was rattling off every fact she knew about this place. She was equally astonished as the others.

"It's beautiful," the three said together, only to look at each other and burst out laughing.

 _ **I like my version better than Rowlings. I never really liked how she made it so they became friends only after the boys saved Hermione's life.**_

 _ **Have a good day!**_


	29. Chapter 29: I broke a certain wall XD

_**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I hope you like this. For the remainder of this story, I'm gonna have to say Frisk is female, though most people know they're genderfluid. Also, the font for the Sorting Hat will be**_ ' _This'_ _ **.**_

Walking up to the stool, he was slightly frustrated that they'd called him "Potter" and not "Dreemurr."

As he sat and the hat was lowered to his head, he saw his friends waving to him. Hermione and Ron were smiling and waving, though Frisk wasn't paying attention. She had been talking with her friends the entire time.

The other tables seemed to notice the savior's lack of apathy towards others through the years, but they just ignored it. I mean, she is a Slytherin after all.

' _So, I see there's another savior in my midst. I would bow, but I bow to no man.'_ _ **(lol, round of applause if you understood that joke)**_

 _~Pleasure to meet you~  
_ ' _Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, you would fit in any of the houses, i believe. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Or Slytherin? You could make friends with those cunning folk, who use any means necessary to achieve their ends. Ravenclaw, for there you would learn everything you don't already know. You would know exactly what you crave to end…_

' _Or perhaps Hufflepuff, where only the most just and loyal are sorted into. But no, not Hufflepuff, you are not afraid of toil. Not Ravenclaw, because you do not value knowledge above bravery...perhaps Slytherin?'_

Harry glanced over at Ron and Hermione, who were still grinning at him, then looked over at his closest family member. She was still talking with her friends. He was suddenly furious. Angry at Frisk for ignoring, for being happier at the end of summer when they would leave than when they got home.

 _~Not Slytherin. Anywhere but Slytherin. Gryffindor would be best, I've already made friends that are in that house.~  
_ ' _Are you sure? Very well…'_

"GRYFFINDORE!"

Harry grinned as he stepped off the stool and walked as quickly to his house as he could without running. He took a seat in between his friends as the sorting continued.

 _ **(Sorting for everybody else went the same as it went in the book)**_

 _Gryffindor? You couldn't have chosen a better house?_

" _Shut up, Harry chose a great house to become part of. The Gryffindor house is for the brave, the daring, and the chivalrous. Harry belongs here, and it's a great honor to be here."_

 _~Shut up, both of you, I'm trying to listen to what Hermione has to say.~  
_ _What kind of name is "Hermione" anyways?_

 _~An awesome one, now shut it.~  
_ It surprised Harry when the Dark Lord actually shut his mouth for once.

 _Says you, bitch._

Why is the Dork Lord so mean to me?

 _Because you're a total-_

 _~Shut up. Be nice to her or she'll do something really mean to us.~_

 _ **Yeah, I was going to continue and do something really mean to the kids, but I need to go back and read the book or something because I can't remember if something important happens.**_

 ** _ **Sorry it's so short. Have a good day. School's out this week, so I should be able to post more often and with longer chapters.**_**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Sorry, I meant for the hat to say**_ "GRYFFINDOR!" _**in the last chapter, but I wasn't thinking straight or something. Also, sorry it's been a while. Some of you might've noticed I started another story, and I'm sorry I started something new instead of keeping on top of this.**_

 _ **But whatever, I hope you like the chapter.**_

Harry sat in his bed, arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Everybody else was asleep by then, and Ron's snores filled the room. He could hear a clock ticking, but he didn't know where it was coming from. Then he sighed and grinned as he realized.

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

 _~Would you please stop that?~_

 _No. Tick tock, Pott-_

 _~Dreemurr~_

 _Fine,_ Dreemurr _, whatever._

 _~You're insane, you know that?~  
_

" _Hey, Harry, you wanna play a game?"  
_

 _~Sure...what about some I Spy?~  
_

" _I spy with my little eye something green."_

 _~My eyes?~  
_

 _His eyes?_

" _Harry got it first."_

For hours they played until Harry's soft snores replaced his voice. The others faded into the darkness of his mind for the time being. He needed his sleep. He wasn't ready to get up in the morning when Ron yelled into his ear and shook him. Eventually, the Weasley got annoyed and rolled him off the bed.

"Hey, that hurt!"

"Yeah, well you should've woken up!"

Hermione was waiting for them down in the Great Hall for breakfast. She began talking quickly as they sat down, a book in her hands and a few parchments laid out in front of her. She was excited for a reason neither boy could figure out. She began reading passages, quotes, and a few fun facts until Dumbledore spoke up. Harry wasn't paying attention, though, because he'd snatched a parchment from her and was reading a few interesting facts about certain potions and ingredients.

They would be heading to potions class soon, he wanted to know as much as possible. He quickly memorized whatever he could, then replaced the parchment before she could notice. They ate breakfast quickly, then happily hurried to potions class, which would be with Professor Snape. Their grins were wide, never faltering, not even when Malfoy walked passed them and threw some insults.

They were happy, though for different reasons. Harry was glad to be here with friends to learn how to control his magic after so much waiting. Hermione was just glad to have friends. Ron, however, was happy with such a good meal. He sure did love the bacon.

Yum…

Upon entering the classroom, the trio were still grinning as the smell of earth hit their nose. They did not falter still, and took their seats near the front. They weren't the first there, but at least they weren't the last.

As the last of the students entered, Snape stood in the front of the class, his hair black and greasy and his eyes silently judging them all. As his sharp eyes drifted around the class, they stopped on Harry, narrowing.

 _Ahh, Severus._

" _You know him?"_

 _Um...no._

"Harry Potter. I see we have a-"

"Dreemurr."

"What?"

"I'm not longer a Potter, I'm a Dreemurr."

"Ahh, see everybody. The famous _Dreemurr_ who saved the monsters. Fame has obviously turned you into a back talking teen. Yay, I have to deal with you the entire year."

Snape didn't look away as he walked to the trio's table. He leaned down so he would be face to face with Harry.

"Tell me, Dreemurr-"

 _Uh oh, here comes a quiz._

 _ **Sorry everybody, I'm going to have to find the first book and reread the scheduals and the quiz Snape gives Harry. Or...someone could just, I don't know...PM me the things I need to look up?  
**_

 _ **No?**_

 _ **Okay, it was worth a shot. Have a good day everybody.**_


	31. Chapter 31: Smarta

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot up, but Harry just rested his cheek on his hand and answered in a bored tone. "The Draught of Living Death."

 _Asphodel is a type of Lily, you know. And Wormwood is a very bitter root. Remind you of anybody._

 _~Shut up.~_

"Oh, too easy? Okay. Tell me, what is a bezoar and where would it be located?"

Again, Hermione's hand shot up, nearly smacking an uninterested Harry. "It is a stonelike mass taken from the stomach of a goat. It acts like an antidote to many poisons."

"Oh? And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference, they are the same plant."

Harry could tell that Snape was struggling to contain his anger. He gripped the edge of the table tightly as he came face to face with the boy. "What is the main ingredient in most love potions."

 _It's pearl dust._

 _~I'm not going to cheat.~_

Harry froze, slightly stunned at the fact that he didn't know the answer. "I don't know sir."

"Well, at least I know you aren't a complete know-it-all like Granger here." Snape began walking away, while Harry stood, furious with him.

"Don't insult my friends."

"And what are you going to do?" Snape spun around and came face to face with the boy once more. "You don't even know the main ingredient in love potions are-"

"Pearl dust?"

"Fine, you know the easy one! What insect is native to Egypt and is used in the Wit-Sharpening Potion and the Skele-Gro healing potion?"

"Scarab beetle."

"You know what, I refuse to continue on with this, five points for back talking and ten because you're starting to irritate me. Sit down, or it will be another five."

"Ask me one more question. If I answer it correctly, you give me back the points you just took. If I answer incorrectly, give me detention or something."

"A complex and time consuming concoction that enables the consumer to assume the physical appearance of another person-"  
"Polyjuice potion."

"I wasn't finished. I want you to tell me step by step the process and the ingredients necessary."

"Fine."

"Write it on the board."

As the class period continued, Harry wrote on the board as the others watched. Every once in awhile he would write something wrong and the Dark Lord would correct him. By the time they were finished, there was very little class time left, and Snape seemed as surprised as he would ever show. His mouth was slightly agape as he read the writing over and over, attempting to find the mistake.

"Fine, sit down. I'm replacing the twenty I owe you, know sit and read. All of you read the uses of boomslang skin in your textbooks and have a five page report for next time.

Harry grinned. Hermione was smiling behind her book as the class began to read.

" _Frisk looks proud."  
_ _~She taught me nothing. The only I knew what I did was because I used to borrow her books when she wasn't around.~  
_ _You still did great._

 _~Whatever.~_


	32. Chapter 32: Transfiguration

_So, what are the required classes for this year again?  
_ _~Um...Let's see...Transfiguration, Charms, Potions (Which we've already had), History of Magic-~_

 _Ugh, History of Magic? I used to hate that class._

 _~Why?~  
_ _It's sort of pointless. I mean, it's not necessary knowledge for actual magic._

" _If you know the past, you won't make the same mistakes our ancestors made."  
_ _I suppose that's true. What are the other classes?  
_ _~Um, Astronomy, Defence Against the Dark Arts-~_

 _Oh! We are going to have so much fun in that class.  
_ _~Would you quit interrupting me!?~_

 _Fine._

 _~We also have Herbology, which I think will be fun since I know some stuff from Mother Toriel.~  
_ _First of all, the herbology they teach here is different, and, second, you made her sound like a nun.  
_ _~Nun?~  
_ " _It's a churchy woman who, like, takes care of orphanages and stuff. They are pretty strict and mean and hit your knuckles with rules if you misbehave."_

 _~Really?~_

 _Yeah. They're almost as cruel as me._

"Hey, Harry? You alright? You've been silent throughout our entire conversation."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." _~Just talking to the demons in my mind.~  
_ _I'm not a demon, Chara is. I'm more like…_

" _A ghost of a man?"_

 _Yeah._

"So...how hard do you think Transfiguration is going to be?  
 _To hard for you._

" _Definitely."_

 _~Shut up, I wasn't asking you.~_

"So, it's like, turning one thing into something else?" Ron asked as he scratched his forehead. Hermione looked appalled for some reason.

"Seriously Ron, aren't you a pureblood or something? You should know all this. It's much more complicated than just "turning one thing into another" or whatever it is you said."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes!"

"Both of you stop arguing, it's getting annoying."

" _Especially since you are between them."_

I could hear them both laughing in my head and my eye twitched as the sounds bounced around my brain.

 _~Guys, please, you're giving me a headache.~_

" _Sorry Harry. Hey, would you eat some more of that pudding from last night later, it smelled good."_

 _~You can smell things through me?~_

 _That's not all we can do. With your permission we can also taste, feel, and hear the same things as you. We can see through your eyes already though, haha!  
_ "Here we are!" Hermione opened the door and peeked her head inside. "Hello? Is this the Transfiguration room?"  
 _Yes, just go in and prepare yourself for a startle._

 _~what?~_

"Yeah, this is the room, let's go inside." I squeezed past Ron and entered, taking a seat near the front. A cat sat on the desk, watching them as they entered.

 _Say hello to the McGonagall._

 _~I thought that was the name of the professor.~_

 _It is.  
_ _~Um...okay.~_

"H-hello McGonagall." I waved to the cat as Hermione and Ron sat on either side of me. The cat seemed surprised, but didn't do anything because the other students began entering the room. As everyone sat down, the cat jumped off the desk, transforming into the perfessor they'd seen and met. She was the head of the Gryffindor house and had that look. You know that look?

" _She has the look like she's very scary if you get her angry."_

 _~I know right?~_ The Dark Lord was laughing quietly at the faces the other students made when the professor had changed shape.

 _Did you see that white haired Malfoy's face? PRICELESS!_

 _~I'm glad you think so, now please be quiet. I can't hear the professor over your laughter.~_

"You must be Harry P-"

"Dreemurr. Harry Dreemurr."

"Of course, sorry. Say, how did you know I was that cat?"

"Um…" I nudged Hermione's leg with mine. She looked at me for a second before raising her hand.

"Do you have a question Miss Granger?"

"What do you call that ability?"

"I'm what you would call an Animagus."

That was that, I suppose. McGonagall returned to behind her desk and answered many of our questions about it. Her eyes often drifted back to me, and I was relieved when the questions ended and she handed out matchsticks. I finally got a break from her ever-watching eyes as she walked around the room, helping out her students.

To turn a match into a needle sounded more difficult than it was. I got a little help though, if I'm being honest. Once I'd gotten some hints and directions, it wasn't to difficult. After two or three, I got the hang of it. Once finished, I looked over at my friends, who had barely gotten one. Ron looked at me with a mix of astonishment and jealousy. Hermione, on the other hand, had been watching me the entire time and seemed to be getting it.

The professor walked by our table then, doing a double take when she saw my needles.

"Aww, I see this was too easy. Would you come up to my desk?"

 _~Damnit.~_

 _Don't worry, she's too nice to give you detention or anything."_

I stood and walked up to her desk, standing in front of her. She pulled from behind the desk a small cage and set it on the desk. Inside were snow white mice, running around and playing with the others.

 _Oh, this already? It's to difficult for you.  
_ _~What? What is it?~_

 _She wants you to try and turn the mouse into a snuffbox._

"Will I be able to reverse it?"

"What do you mean?" McGonagall didn't even look up at me as she reached in a tried to catch the small mice running around inside.

"The mice, you want me to turn it into a snuffbox don't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"Well, I read ahead in the book so that I would know what to expect."

"Oh, right. Of course." She set a small mouse on her desk and closed the cage, setting it back again. The entire class was watching now, a few of them scoffing and mummering. "You are correct, I do want you to turn it into a snuffbox. And don't worry, if you can't reverse it I will."

The mouse seemed to be falling asleep as I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him.

 _~A little help?~_

 _What? Oh. It's not much different than the matches. You have to imagine the change._

"Can I see a snuffbox or something? I'm entirely sure what they look like."

"Of course." She pulled one of the drawers out and set a small, golden box near the mouse.

 _You know the spell is supposed to turn it into the box, you just have to know the spell and effects?_

 _~I think my magic might work a little different since I was raised by monsters. You think that could be why?~_

I flicked my wand, not even saying the words. The mouse slowly turned into a box, starting from its center and making its way through the rest of it. Soon, it was a complete replica of the professor's.

McGonagall looked astonished but quickly composed herself. "Impressive, now turn it back."

 _~OH GODS OH GODS OH GODS~  
_ _Stop freaking out, you can do it._

I watched as the gold slowly returned to the center, but the once white mouse was left with a golden line around it. It wasn't like metal or anything, it's fur literally had a golden streak around its belly.

"That was impressive for your first time, I'm sure you'll be able to master it before the year's out."

"Thank you ma'am."

I returned to my seat and started turning the needles back into matches, then back again over and over until class was over. Her eyes watched me the entire time.

 _ **Sorry I couldn't update sooner, we went on vacation and I was busy getting ready for it. I've got you a slightly longer chapter (compared to some of the others) as an apology. I hope you liked it. I like to think that Harry would be far above the others because Chara and the Dork Lord would often push him to study as he got ready for the school year.**_

 _ **Also, I don't remember who it was, but I absolutely love the nickname for Voldemort. Dork Lord. Ha!**_


	33. just another note

_**Before we start: Dear Crimson Mage, I'm sorry for singling you out, but I thought for sure I'd said Lily was dead. You mentioned in your review about Lily, and I wanted to make sure you (and everybody else here) knew that her soul were destroyed by the Dork Lord back in the Underground in the laboratory. I apologize for singling out, it's understandable why you thought she would still be alive, but I honestly can't stand Lily and it felt really good to kill her off...I mean, kill her more than Voldy did in the nursery.**_

 _ **If anybody wants something cleared up or confused about anything, let me know and I'll let you know!**_

 ** _ **Also, I realized when I started the next chapter that I accidently went to First Person POV and I'm gonna leave it unless somebody objects. It's just that, at this point of the story, Harry's the main character even more than he was back in the Underground. It may be a little confusing though if you're used to reading it from third person so I'm sorry.**_**

 ** _ **Last thing, I'm just gonna delete this when I finish the next chapter, so...I don't know, you've got probably two or three days to ask as many questions as you want (you can also PM me if you've got questions you don't want others to see) and to say whether you don't like my change of perspective.**_**

 ** _ **Have a good day everybody!**_**


	34. Chapter 34: MostlyJustAFlashbackTBH

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" Frisk came running towards me as we entered the Great Hall. Ron looked at them in disgust, while Hermione continued walking towards the table. She was apparently to deep in her book to notice we stopped.

"What do you want, _Slytherin_?" Ron looked at Frisk with disgust. My sibling's smile slowly faded and she stopped a few feet from us.

"Ron, don't be rude! This is my sibling!"  
"Oh...sorry. I thought she might be like Malfoy or something." I stared at him blankly for a moment, making him feel extremely uncomfortable. "I'm just gonna...go sit down…"

He walked away and I turned to Frisk. "How's it going?"

"It's going well, Harry. How about you? I heard a bunch of the first years talking about you in Potions and Transfiguration! I'm so proud!" They pulled me into a hug, making me grin wide as I hugged them back.

"You want to meet up tonight so we can compose and send a letter?"  
"Yeah, where do you want to meet?"

"The owlery, of course! By the way, how is Snowy doin?"

"Um...It's Hedwig, remember?"

"Yeah. And has anything interesting happened other than totally pissing off Snape?" She was still grinning as we stood there, many of the students from each house staring at us like we were a freak show from a carnival. We didn't seem to care though, we hadn't cared about people's opinion for a while.

"Well, I made two awesome friends! You met Ron, and the girl was Hermione." I thought back to the classes I'd had that day… First was Potions, where I infuriated Snape, Transfiguration where made Miss McGonagall curious about my abilities…

Charms was mostly uneventful, though I was able to use the Levitating Charm fairly easy. Hermione also chewed out Ron for not pronouncing the spell improperly, and I just smiled because I hadn't even _said_ the spell. Herbology, which was _INCREDIBLE._ And also exactly as the Dark Lord told me in would be.

The exact opposite of what I was used to. I'll have to check out some books from the library so that I don't fall behind in the labeling the different plants.

Then lunch, where Chara possessed me for a little to scarf down a bunch of chocolates… it was a little embarrassing. What's worse is that I was mostly unconscious for a while so I don't know if that's all they did. Oh, but that's not the worse thing that happened to me that day! It happened after DADA- which was awesome by the way- and checking out some books in my free time to understand a little more about Astronomy.

History of Magic.

That's all I'm gonna say. Those three words are the name of the worst class. I mean, it would be okay because some of it's pretty interesting and there isn't much homework, but the god-damn ghosts wouldn't stop groaning in the back of my mind.

 _~Would you two shut up?~_

" _No! This is boring!"_

 _Ohh...we should make a scene and get him sent to the nurse's office!_

" _You're insane, dude."_

 _~WE ARE NOT PLAYING A GAME OF POSSESS THE POTTER!~_

 _Aww, but it was so much fun back when you were little!_

" _Back before he was adopted, you mean? Didn't you, like, use him to kill animals in the forest?"_

 _Yesssss! Somebody remembers!  
_ _~You a$$holes! That's why I kept waking up with blood on my hands!? What the hell is wrong with you!?"_

 _I still remember the first night we did that you were having a sleepover with the skeletons and I took over when you were asleep. When you woke up you were back on the couch and screamed._

 _~Yeah, what the hell did you kill anyways?~  
_ _Didn't you see the feathers? I totally climbed onto the roof and killed that pidgin. You remember that thing? It was nesting in the gutters and kept everybody awake._

" _You know what the worst part of that was?"_

 _~What?~_

" _We totally put that dead bird on Sans' bed before letting you fall on the couch."_

 _~OMG THAT'S WHY HE SCREAMED WHEN I SCREAMED. You two are evil.~  
_ _Only me, the kid's actually pretty nice._

"Hey, Harry. You okay? You kinda spaced out there." Frisk poked my shoulder.

"They wouldn't let me focus in History of Magic."  
"They- wait, as in both of them? When the Dark Lord start talking again." They sounded worried, but I just shrugged. It's not like I was worried anyways.

"A while, actually. I don't know exactly. They mostly just complain or give me tips for my homework. Though...um…"

"What? What happened?" They gripped my shoulders tightly, staring into my eyes.

" _It's like they're trying to look into your soul…"_

 _Unless she can see and hear us, she's failing at looking in. It's a one way window Frisk!_

"Well, I learned something interesting from them earlier…"

"Yes, and?"

"You remember when we had a slumber party with the skelebros for the first time on the surface and I woke up with blood on my hands? Yeah...they killed an annoying pidgin and apparently left it on Sans' bed."

"OMG that was them!?" She surprisingly released me and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Sans told me while you were washing up that he woke up and a pidgin starting flying around the room."

" _Dude, you failed?"_

 _I...failed at killing a pidgin?_

 _~Omg you guys, why is this so funny?~_

 ** _I decided to just leave it unless I need to go back for, like, how Frisk is doing in school or how the monsters back home are coping with neither of the humans being home._**

 _~I doubt any of them are missing me.~_

 ** _Don't interrupt me._**

 _~Whatcha gonna do about it?~  
_

 ** _You'll see..._**

 _HARRY WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER PISS OFF THE AUTHOR._

 _~If she's to mean to us the Reviewers might get angry._

 ** _No they won't. Trust me, they won't get angry. And to prove it:_**

Young Harry walked to the owlery after waving to his friends. He'd be late to bed that night, since he was going up to send a letter with his sister. He was excited, he always loved spending time with Frisk...

But it wasn't them that met him at the tower.

 _ **Now here's the mean thing: Nobody gets to know what happens until the next chapter.**_


	35. Chapter 35: Letters

_**I hope by now you've all noticed that I love breaking the fourth wall, but hate it when Harry gets a smart mouth with me.**_

"Frisk, I'm h-...oh, sorry."

The girl with black hair was reading a book to an owl for some reason. She was the girl who'd run into me in Diagon Alley. She was sitting on the dirt floor in the center of the "room" if you could call it that. Many owls were surrounding her, some asleep on her shoulders or in her lap. Her robes seemed to be stuffed in her overflowing bag, which a large brown owl was sleeping on top of.

"No, I'm sorry. Are you waiting for someone? I could leave if you'd like."

"No, that's fine. Hey, can I ask you why Frisk doesn't like you?"

"Um...well...I'm not entirely sure, but most of my house doesn't like me anyways."

"What house are you in?"

"Slytherin."

"Why would they be mean to their own house mate?"

"Well I-"

"Harry!" Frisk was running up the stairs. They were smiling until they saw the girl. Frisk didn't scowl or anything like that. "Would you mind leaving? Me and Harry are planning on writing a letter to our family."

"Why does she have to leave? She isn't going to bother us."

"Fine, but let's-"

"No, it's alright." The girl began to stand up, the owls hooting in protest then flying over somewhere else to rest. She grabbed her bag, a small owl attempting to snuggled up inside it, only for her to pick it out and walk over to a little ledge where it could rest.

She left silently, leaving us to write the letter. Frisk wrote it, since their handwriting is a lot less messy than mine. We composed a couple messages together, though she did most of it and I just spouted out a few things randomly.

 _Dear mother and father,_

 _Hi mommy! Harry says he's doing well and has already impressed many of his teachers. In potions, there's a rumor going around about how he was able to tell how to compose a potion that he shouldn't even know existed. He's glaring at me at the moment..._

"Don't tell her that, you dingus! I don't want her to know I've-"

"Aww, lighten up buddy! It's fine, trust me."

"If you say so."

 _I can't wait until the trip to Hogsmeade this year. I know it's going to be a lot of fun, between you and me, what should I get Harry? I can't go without getting him something, what kind of sister would I be if I did that? Also, Harry's in the Gryffindor house. He's already got really great friends and he seems really happy._

 _Harry says he wishes he could send a hug and kiss over mail, but it's impossible. Instead, he says we'll send a picture of us over next time. Two weeks. He says we should send something over every two weeks. Say hello to dad for us as well! Hi daddy! Dad, Harry says hello and wants to give you a great big hug!_

 _Group hugs!_

 _Love, Frisk and Harry._

Frisk began to start another letter.

 _Dear Sans and Papyrus,_

 _Hi! How's it going? Papyrus, I heard you got into the Guard! How's it going being a patrolman? You keep an eye on the Owl Post Portal don't you? To make sure nobody unauthorized come through? Harry says he heard that a wizard child found a way through the portal on accident yesterday not long after we were arriving at Hogwarts, did they get home alright?  
_ _And Sans, Harry says that the guy came to visit again quite a while ago! I mean, he's been there since our sleepover! ANYWAYS...Harry sends you both hugs and says that every two weeks we should send a letter, and that he wants to send you a picture._

 _Love, Frisk and Harry._

She was about to put the papers away when I grabbed them. The last letter.

 _Dear Alphys and Undyne,_

 _Don't you dare get married without us._

 _-Harry_

 ** _Um...perhaps I forgot to tell you, but Toriel and Asgore got together just this year. Toriel became a teacher, too, and the monster community opened up a school were she teaches. Asgore started a large garden and sells the vegetables and fruits he grew for incredibly low prices. Um, if anything else doesn't make since, let me know._**

 ** _Have a good day/night!_**


	36. Chapter 36:BasicallyAUselessChapter

_**I'm gonna say right now that I'm sorry i wrote this chapter. It is mostly useless but there is a little bit at the end about how the monsters are doing without the humans. And don't mind her name (you'll understand if you read it) I just used it for fun.**_

She walked through the corridors with her head down and her eyes following her feet. As she came to the second floor she sat on the stairs. They shifted underneath her, but she just sat there, wondering where they would take her. They stopped at the third floor and she remembered what Dumbledore had said at the feast when they'd arrived.

"The third floor is off limits to those who do not wish to die."

Many of the first years looked either terrified or curious, but most of the older kids didn't seem to care. They were all pretty used to unusually things such as that. This girl in particular was thinking about the warning with something other than curiosity as she climbed the steps and began wandering around the third floor. She opened some doors, peeked in, then closed it again. She eventually came to a locked door and drew out her wand to unlock it.

"Hey, you!" It was Mr. Filch, the caretaker at Hogwarts. "What are you doing up here, Black?"

"It's not Black, Sir. Didn't I tell you I got adopted?"

"Hmm. Good for you. Now, what are you doin up here kid?"

"I was on the stairs and got sidetracked and I must've gotten off on the wrong floor."

"What were you even doing on the stairs, shouldn't you be in the dungeon with the other Slytherins?" Fun fact, Filch hates the Slytherins more than any other class, though he hates everyone anyways so it's easy to hide it. This girl, however, has always been an exception.

 _ **flashback. Also, you don't have to be reading this to be completely honest, I just got bored and decided to throw in something new.**_

 _The young girl was crying on the steps that night. Everybody was long gone from the corridors, but her items were still littered on the ground. It was that kid, the one in her house. The so-called savior was so cruel to her, yet she never fought back. The child just stared at them, or sometimes even smiled._

 _Today was different though. Today, the young girl had just sat on the ground as one of her items had been crushed under a boy's foot. A couple Ravenclaws passed as the child began to cry for once. She was shaking and weeping and the Slytherin actually looked startled. They all left her like that, and there she's been sitting for fifteen minutes._

 _She gathered up the broken locket in her hands and attempted to fix it with her wand. Filch had had enough of her weeping over a broken locket as her scrubbed the floors where her ink had broken and stained. He stood and left. He returned with a teacher to find her scrubbing the floor with one hand and the other held to her chest. She'd thrown her stuff into her bag, including the broken ink bottles, but it's not like it mattered, her books were already stained._

" _What are you doing?" Snape stared down at the girl, but she just continued scrubbing the floor with one hand. He grabbed her hand and pulled so she would face him. Her eyes were so sad and there were still tears. She had a black eye under the hair she combed over it._

" _How did that happen?"_

" _I ran into a wall."_

" _A wall doesn't do that."_

" _This is Hogwarts. If I leaned against a wall here, I wouldn't be surprised if it disappeared just for a good laugh." Nobody smiled.  
_ _She pulled her arm away and began scrubbing the floor again. Snape was as expressionless as ever as he pulled out his wand and flicked it without a word. The ink disappeared and the books in her bag were fixed._

" _Thank you sir. I apologize the mess."_

" _You're forgetting something."_

" _What?" He looked to her hand, which was still holding onto the locket. He held out his hand and she reluctantly handed it to him._

" _Reparo." Nothing happened. He tried again as the girl stared at the floor again. "Is there a spell on this?"_

" _Yes. I don't think it's fixable."_

" _Come to my classroom tomorrow first thing and I'll have fixed it."_

" _Okay, but…" She glanced to Filch for a moment before looking back at her feet. "Thank you, sir."_

 _He turned and left without another word, leaving her to head to her dorms. Filch just stood there for a moment, shocked. I wonder why…_

 _Snape was surprisingly kind to her. She thought he spoiled her, but, compared to some other students, he practically ignored her. Sometimes, when she was having trouble with Potions, he would help. When she couldn't figure out Transfigurations, Professor McGonagall tutored her and loaned her books to help. Sometimes, when the sun was beginning to set but she was hesitant to return to her house, she would sneak out to the Quidditch Field and watch until last minute._

 _Once, when she accidently fell asleep in the field staring up at the sky, she woke up to Dumbledore staring down at her._

" _H-headmaster! I-I'm sorry, I must've fallen asleep!" She stood and began dusting off the grass, noticing that the stars were out._

" _Ah, it's you. I was wondering who was out here. I'll say, studying for Astronomy class, very wise of you." He winked at her and she smiled. They walked back to the castle then. She gripped his sleeve as they walked, smiling even wider as he grabbed her hand gently._

 _For many years, the child would smile at Filch every time she saw him. She'd been hoping that maybe one day he'd return it. She sent him a card for every holiday, though she did not send it. Christmas she made some cat treats with the card. She doubt he let Mrs. Norris eat them though. Sometimes she would wait on the stairs until she had to return. Mrs. Norris became curious once and walked up to her._

" _Hello Mrs. Norris. You're such a pretty cat, Mr. Filch must be so proud of you." She held her hand out to the cat to sniff, then carefully pet her. The cat purred._

" _What are you doing to Mrs. Norris!?" The cat didn't jump, but instead laid down on her lap._

" _I'm sorry Mr. Filch, she was just too beautiful to resist petting. I've never had a cat before."_

" _Come here, Mrs. Norris," he said as he picked her up. She struggled a little bit, but stopped when he began rubbing her. He walked away. Then next day, she sat there again. She was working on some history homework as Mrs. Norris strutted up, her tail in the air. She laid beside me._

" _Hello again, Mrs. Norris." The child smiled as she pet the cat, but stopped as footsteps began down the stairs. She turned to see Filch staring at her. Instead of starting a fight, the child stood and stuffed stuff into her bag as she walked away._

 _The bullying never ended, even when she wasn't in school._

 _Her heart broke after running into a young boy while shopping. Frisk had glared at her. But it seems that this year the students were nicer. Or, at least, they ignored her for the most part._

 _She loved it._

 _ **Back to present. This part's about the monsters.**_

Toriel hung the letter on the fridge, as she'd done with Frisk's every year she went to Hogwarts. At the end of the year, they were all put into a book to remember the year by.

She'd loved seeing Harry's little owl come through the portal. Papyrus was also delighted as he got to bring the owl home. Sans read their letter out loud, but there didn't seem to be as much on their's as there was on Toriel and Asgore's. Alphys and Undyne came over from their house just to see the letters.

Undyne opened one from Harry and began laughing while Alphys sat beside her on the couch blushing and hiding her face.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

Sans snatched away the letter. "Something seems fishy here. Does Harry know something we don't?"

Undyne stopped mid-laughter and turned to Alphys.

"D-don't look a-at me!"

"You didn't-"

"No!"

"DIDN'T WHAT?"

"What?" Undyne said, grinning at Papyrus.

"WHAT DIDN'T SHE DO?"

"I don't know what she didn't do."

Toriel and Sans were laughing now too and Asgore was sipping tea, obviously confused. Alphys was still blushing and hiding her face.

Despite all their laughter and jokes, they all missed Harry and Frisk (Harry mostly because they were used to Frisk being gone).


	37. Chapter 37: Remembrall

_**I regret my last chapter, but who gives a damn. I was just bored and wanted a chapter that showed an extra characters...history a little. She's loved by the teachers and hated by the other students. Don't worry though, she's not that important. She'll probably die in my story anyways.**_

 _ **Also, sorry for not updating for a while, I lost track of the days. FORGIVE ME! Nah, I don't care if you forgive me.**_

Harry was beginning to hate Defense Against the Dark Arts almost as much as he hated history. Every time he entered the class, his head would throb and the Dork Lord would snicker. Most of the class was Professor Quirrell talking about his adventures, trying to make his students respect him.

" _Nobody will ever respect him."_

 _For once I couldn't agree more._

 _~His story is so bad I wish I could go work on history homework.~_

They all laughed as the professor continued telling his story while Harry snickered silently. Ron looked like he was falling asleep, while Hermione was taking notes as usual. Hermione looked over at the two boys and sighed.

For awhile nothing happened in the school, then there was the first flying lessons. Harry was excited more than he was for every other class. He'd always loved flying, and Frisk used to talk about how fun it was. Even if she didn't play Quidditch, she loved watching the sport...possibly because it's extremely violent.

Standing outside on the lawn on this beautiful day were the first year Griffindore and Slytherin, though there were not many. Harry stared down at the broom beside him, remembering a warning Frisk had told him about them. They weren't that dangerous, but some were said to vere to the side or vibrate. Nothing life threatening unless you took off to quickly or something.

"Good afternoon, class," said Madam Hooch as she walked down the area between the Griffindores and Slytherins. Everybody said "good afternoon" in response. "Today will be your first flying class. Well, what are you waiting for? Everybody step up to the left side of your broom. Stick your right hand over your broom- come on everybody, hurry it up. We don't have all day- and say 'up!'"

Harry looked down at the broom and held his hand out. The broom shot up immediately, earning a disbelieving look from Hermione. He looked around at the others, who were yelling at their broom. "Up!" "Up!" It didn't seem to be working well for most of them. As Harry struggled to keep the broom from moving, he smiled at himself.

 _~Wow.~_

 _Well that's just greeeaaatttt. You're a natural._

Dork Lord's voice was filled with...I think the word (words) would be shocked sarcasm. Hermione seemed to be getting annoyed by the fact that she had no control over the broom. Every began laughing as the broom shot up and hitting Ron in the face.

"Now, once you get hold of the broom, I want you to mount it."

Harry was getting more excited than ever as he scrambled to sit on it.

"Grip it tight! Don't want to slide off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off the ground, hard."

" _Is that a good idea? I mean, there are people facing each other. If they kick off at the same time, they'll all hit each other."_

 _Now wouldn't that be fun._

"Keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly, then touch back down."

" _Oh, okay. That makes more sense."_

"On my whistle, three, two, one-"

Neville, not wanting to be left behind, kicked off just before the whistle. I guess, perhaps, he was either very bad at flying or he got one of those weird brooms with a flaw in it. He hovered higher and higher as everybody watched.

"M-M-Mr.- Mr. Longbottom!"

Everybody watched as Neville's broom flew through the air towards the castle as if with a mind of its own. Harry and many others called after and Madam Hooch demanded he land immediately. He flew towards the others in a spiral before shooting straight up the side of the castle and getting his shirt caught on a statue high in the air.

His broom disappeared into the air, free and forgotten as Neville's shirt ripped and he fell. As he fell, he nearly got caught again on an old lamp, but did not. Perhaps it was reflex, but Harry whipped out his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"  
Neville slowed slightly until he was a few feet from the ground before the charm "broke" or whatever the word is. He fell to the ground, making the mistake of trying to catch himself. Madam Hooch hurried through the crowd to where he laid on the grass. They could all hear Neville's whimpering as Madam Hooch began helping along, presumably to the hospital wing.

Harry was already hiding his wand, realizing that nobody seemed to have noticed what he'd done. Strange…

 _You're welcome._

 _~Oh, that was you? Thanks...for, um, saving Neville.~_

Harry watched as Neville disappeared into the castle.

"Did you see his face?" Draco said, dragging everybody's attention to him. Everybody circled around him as he spoke. Like a true politician, must've gotten it from his dad. He held Neville's new remembrall as he spoke. "If the fat lump would've given this a squeeze, he would've remembered to land on his fat arse instead."

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry stepped into the circle, his face blank but his voice filled with anger. Draco turned to him.

"No. I think I'll leave it for Longbottom to find." Draco grinned and mounted his broom. He took off, forgetting the warning that Madam Hooch had given to them. Anybody caught in the air would be suspended.

Harry followed, not caring. Hermione called after him to stop. Harry probably wouldn't last long on the broom, in my opinion, seeing as it's the first time on one. He did pretty well though.

"Drop it Malfoy!" Harry said as he charged at him. Draco just flew underneath him.

"Have it your way then." He smirked, then through the remembrall towards the castle. Keep in mind that (I'm pretty sure) the remembrall is made of glass. Luckily, Harry was able to fly faster than it, even on his old, worn out broom. He caught it just before it hit a window then landed gently on the ground to where everybody was cheering for him. Though, just as he did, Professor McGonagall came out, calling his name.

"Mr. Potter! Follow me."

Harry's smile disappeared as he looked around at his friends before following the professor inside.

Hermione leaned over to Ron as he disappeared from view. "He's dead meat."

 _ **I hope this makes up for not updating earlier. Have an awesome day! I hope it's alright that this is only about flying class...I always liked the part with the remembrall.**_


	38. Chapter 38: Wands

_**I have a million excuses I could use for being so late with this chapter, but I'm just gonna say that I lost track of the days and forgot.**_

 _ **Because I'm lazy to the point where not only did I lose track of the date, but I also don't want to make an excuse up.**_

 _ **Have a good day, hope you like the chapter! :D**_

Professor McGonagall dragged Harry through the halls as Harry followed close behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"To get Oliver Wood."

Harry wondered to himself if it was some kind of punishment here to hit kids with that or something. It wouldn't really be that strange.

 _You really are an idiot._

" _That's my line."_

The professor stopped outside a classroom and asked Harry to stay in the hall for a moment. He heard her ask Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor, for Oliver Wood. when she came out, a tall fifth year was with her.

 _~Ohh...that makes sense too.~_

"Harry, this is Oliver Wood. Oliver, this is Harry Potter. He's going to be your new Seeker."

 _Oh, a Quidditch player? Just like your father._

 _~Shut up, do not speak of my parents when you're the one who killed them.~_

 _I see I struck a nerve._

Oliver smiled at Harry, who was looking both frustrated and shy. I wonder what was going to Oliver's mind at the moment. I bet it was somewhere along the lines of 'she dragged me out of class for this? And how am I supposed to explain this to everyone trying out for Seeker?' Nevertheless, Oliver didn't question the Professor because she was the Head of the House. What she says goes.

 _ **Later that day.**_

Harry listened to explanation of the game, making sure that he understood all the rules. Even if he hadn't played or watched the sport, Frisk had explained the game pretty well. Quidditch is a competitive sport between two teams of seven players riding on broomsticks. There are four balls: a Quaffle, two Bludgers, and a Golden Snitch. There are six ring-shaped goals situated on top of poles of different sizes. Three on each side of the pitch.

As Seeker _**(as hopefully everybody knows)**_ Harry's job was to find and catch the Snitch. Once the Snitch is caught, the game is ended.

He talked with his friends as they walked to dinner that night, wondering if he could bend the rule so he wouldn't have to use the school's brooms to play since they were terrible. Just outside the Great Hall he saw Frisk, who was leaning against the wall and talking with that girl...what was her name again?

Did I even give her a name? _**I'll take name suggestions if you want.**_

Their wands were drawn and held out in front of them as if on display.

"Harry, hey! I was waiting for you! I heard you got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, that's amazing!" Frisk ran over to their little brother and pulled him into a big hug.

"What were you doing?"

"Oh, just comparing wands. A wand can tell a lot about a person. Such as her's. She has an Alder wand with dragon heartstring. 12 ½ in. Surprising flexibility. Alder is an unyielding wood, but we read that the ideal owner is not stubborn but instead is helpful and considerate."

Throughout the entire speech, the girl stood behind Frisk with her wand replaced in her pocket.

"Also, Alder is best for nonverbal spells. Dragon Heartstrings make up the wands with the most power. I suppose dragon wands have an attitude like a dragon, because they tend to lean more towards the dark arts and can be won over from their original owner."

Ron whispered into Harry's room about getting to dinner then left.

"Oh, we can go with you if you want to talk with your sister," said the girl from behind Frisk. The all turned to her, but she kept a blank page. "It's not like there's a rule or anything."

"She's got a point." Frisk grinned and walked into the Great Hall with her arm over Harry's shoulder while they walked. They all plopped down at the table, the nameless girl first on the the side nearest to the wall. Hermione and Ron sat on either side of her, but she did not speak a word as they stared. Frisk was still talking to Harry about the girl's wand when they sat down.

"...and because it's flexible it's got great adaptability and willingness to change. It's incredible. The wand is completely contradictory of itself."

"What about yours?" Harry asks as she finishes.

"Oh, mine is a Aspen. It's known to be best for duelists! I've got to say, that's completely perfect for me. And i've also got a dragon heartstring. Eleven inches and not as flexible as her's."

A few kids arriving at the table either didn't sit near them or were snickering and whispering to their friends. Then there was that Longbottom boy, who walked over and plopped himself down beside Harry.

"Hey, Neville, I grabbed your Reme-"

"There's no need to say it like that, as if all you did was pick it up. Thanks, I know what you did for me." Neville smiled with his pudgy little face. God he was such a cute little kid! I just want to pinch his cheeks! Sorry, sorry. I got a little off topic there.

"Hey, Frisk, what's with the sudden interest in wands?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just a little assignment. We were put into pairs with the person we knew the least about then told to figure out the meaning of each other's wands. If you understand what I mean." She turned to the girl, who had pulled a book from her bag and was reading it.

"Oh, um. I concluded that Frisk is a very determined person with a thirst for power but a kind heart once you get to know them. She has a large personality and is actually very stubborn but after awhile of pestering about something she will probably agree." The girl returned to the book while Frisk turned to her brother.

"I concluded that she is a typical green souled girl."

Ron and Hermione looked over the hunched over girl to give each other a look. As if they were asking if the other understood. Harry grinned before looking back at the girl, who slowly lowered the book to stare at Harry for a moment. Then she stuck her tongue out and hid behind the book again.


	39. Chapter 39:Duel

For a while Harry was doing fine. Every night Frisk would stop by the Gryffindor table to see how Harry was doing before returning to their Slytherin friends. Surprisingly, none of the other houses seemed against it, and after only a week the entire Gryffindor house had become used to Frisk. That shy girl began hanging out with Frisk more and more until they were known as good friends. Frisk claimed the girl as her only friend and soon all the cruel words thrown at her seized.

Malfoy didn't stop though. Almost every meal he came over, after Frisk and their friend left, and threw insults at the trio. Around the time Harry began his training, the insults became fewer but harsher.

"You might as well quit while you still can, Potter, you won't survive a single game."

"Watch me, Malfoy."

" _Ooo, burn."_

 _Kick his a$$ for me Potter._

"Your only brave because you've got your little friends to protect you. Without them, you're nothing." Potter turned back to his meal after speaking. There was of course nothing little about Crabbe and Goyle, but since the High Table was full of teachers, those beached whales couldn't do anything but crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight even. Wizard's duel. Wands only and no contact. What's with that face, never heard of a Wizard's Duel? I suppose you wouldn't being raised by those filthy monsters."

It took everything inside Harry to not punch Malfoy in the nose...again. Every ounce of strength he had, along with the fact that I don't want to rewrite this conversation around, seeing as he would probably go back and undo his act of violence.

"Of course he has!" Said Ron, dropping his biscuit on his plate and finally turning around. "I'm his second, who's your's?"

Malfoy looked his goons up and down, trying to pick. They were both basically the same though, so he did a mental eni meni mini mo.

"Crabbe," he said finally. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room. It's always unlocked."

Harry gave a sharp nod of agreement and waited until Malfoy left to ask Ron what a Wizard's Duel is. And what a second is and does.

"A second is there to take over if you die," Hermione popped up suddenly. Both the boys jumped, almost forgetting she was there. The girl set her book down. "But people only die in proper battles, with proper wizards. The worst that'll happen to either of you is a little sting on the bum or jelly legs. Neither of you know enough magic to cause any real damage. And, to be honest, he probably expected you to refuse anyways."

"What if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him in the nose?" Ron suggested then his eyes seemed to drift off. "But I doubt that'll happen. You're the greatest wizard in our year, I bet you could try to sting him and accidently throw him across the room if you wanted."

"You can't purposely do something on accident, Ron." Hermione said as she picked up her book again. "And, anyways, I'd hate to see you two get hurt. You mustn't go wandering around the school at night, you could get caught- no, you _will_ get caught."

"She's got a point Ron. If we get caught that won't just affect us either, think of the points that'll be taken from Gryffindor. It would be selfish of us."

"What, but it'll only be selfish of us if we get caught."

"When, not if."

"Yeah, but this could be our chance to get back at Malfoy for everything he's not done to us, but to everybody. Neville, that weird shy girl that hangs with your sister, and that Hufflepuff boy he keeps tripping in the hallway."

"First of all, I can see why somebody would target Neville, second, that girl has self esteem so low you could find the bottom with scuba gear, and third, that Hufflepuff boy is extremely clumsy. I saw him trip over a piece of string once."

"Magic string?"

"No, regular string. But whatever, I don't really care about arguing anymore. I'll participate in this mistake in the making, but I'm taking you down with me Ron."

"Great, we should get to the room so I can give you advice about…"

That's about where Harry stopped listening and returned to his meal.

Harry laid in his bed quietly, listening to the soft snores of Dean and Seamus. Then there was Neville, who was snoring like a pig.

"Half-past eleven. We'd better go," Ron whispered as he sat up in his bed. He was grinning from ear to ear, not his usual smile, more like a man about to get revenge. I guess that's about right.

The boy's pulled on their bathrobes and grabbed their wands, and crept down to the commons room. The fire was lit inside, and Hermione sat on one of the armchairs, hunched over a large book.

"I can't believe you're going to do this Harry, I can believe that Ron would be this reckless, but not you." She stood, her pink bathrobe almost reaching the ground.

"Go back to bed Hermione, this has nothing to do with you."

"I thought we were friends."

"Whoever said we were friends, you just suddenly started following us around and helped us with homework!"

Harry glared at Ron, though the boy didn't notice until he felt a hard foot hit his leg.

"Fine. You know what, don't come crying to me when you get caught."

"As if. The only way we'd get caught is if Malfoy betrayed us, and he's too much of a coward."

" _Oh, but he's not too much of a coward to take part in a duel that have been known to kill people?"_

 _I wander what that Weasley is thinking._

 _~Shut up both of you, you're making it hard for me to think.~_

 _She's got a good point though._

" _Yeah, if you're caught you'll lose all the points she earned for knowing the Switching Spells."_

"We'll be fine, Hermione." Harry and Ron stepped out the portrait, the girl followed and hissed at them like an angry goose.

"I don't care about you anymore, seeing as we're not friends, apparently. I just don't want to see Slytherin take the House Cup."  
She turned back to the portrait to return only to find it was empty. She let out a loud " _Ugh!"_

Harry and Ron continued on. A soft pitter patter of Hermione's feet hurried to catch up with them. "I'm coming with you," she said, her face stern and her hands on her hips as she squeezed her way between the boys.

"Like hell you are, now bugger off!"

Harry glared at Ron, then smiled at her.

"You can join us if you want, but why would you even want to?"

"D'you think I'm just going to stand out here waiting for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you. And you two will back me up."

"You've got some nerve-"

"Shut up, both of you!" Harry hissed. "I hear something."

" _Merlin's beard, those two sure do bicker a lot."_

 _They argue almost as much as we do, Potter._

"Mrs. Norris?" Ron gasped, squinting into the darkness.

" _There's nothing there, it was just your imagination."_

 _Yeah, you moron, keep going. This "duel" isn't going to end well for you, and I'm excited for it._

At every turn of a corner, Harry expected to run into Filch or . For once, it seems like the trio were actually lucky. But, you all know how I am. Luck won't last long for a character like Harry. They walked slowly, guided only by the moonlight from the high windows.

Malfoy wasn't there when they arrived. Along with that other person...Crabbe. Harry stared around in wonder, seeing the cups, shields, plates, and statues of gold and silver. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy lept in and started at once.

Hermione, on the other hand, was silently reading the names on some of the trophies. She seemed particularily interested in some Quidditch trophies. Ron was just standing beside Harry looking a little bored.

"He's late, maybe he chickened out," Ron whispered. He jumped suddenly when the heard somebody speak.

 _ **OMG I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. I've been having a bit of WRITER'S BLOCK recently. ME. I don't get writer's block. I just get lazy. depressed. sometimes a little bit of all of these. whatever.**_

 _ **FORGIVE ME AND YOU SHALL NOT REGRET IT.**_

 _ **Maybe.**_

 _ **possibly.**_

 _ **hopefully.**_

 _ **I've got the next chapter started anyways. Hope the beginning of the school year isn't being as big of a bitch for you as it is for me.**_

 _ **have a good day!**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**HAHA! You thought this was gonna be a chapter didn't you!**_

 _ **Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't been writing anything for awhile. You can take a look at my other stories if you want something to laugh about. just not that naruto one...seriously.**_

 _ **Don't.I'm having trouble with this story at the moment because I'm...I'm just gonna say it- no excuses- I've become obsessed with anime. Blue exorcist, One Punch Man, Naruto, One Piece, etc.**_

 _ **Give me a few months, or you could ask me to start a story for the time being about Blue Exorcist, seeing as I have an awesome idea for it. sorry. I'll be back soon!**_

 _ **Bye.**_


	41. Chapter 41: Flee and Fight

_**I had this chapter written so perfectly for you all. Then it went up in smoke.**_

 _ **Literally.**_

 _ **Because my house burned down… anywhoooooo. Here ya go! Sorry it's been so long!**_

"What is it miss Noris? Do you smell something? Naughty children out of bed?"

All three looked at each other with wide eyes. The voices in Harry's head were howling with laughter, their voices so loud Harry couldn't hear the footsteps of the frightening janitor. Harry pulled the other two behind a stand and crouched down as Filch entered.

"Where are they Miss Noris. Find them. Let's find the disobedient children."

Harry crawled towards the door as Filch and the cat made their way towards the center of the room. The young boy waved for the other two to follow as he slowly stood and crept towards the door. The howling in his head had grown quieter, the sounds of laughter being held back was a little annoying though, since every once in awhile they would snort and burst into fits of wild laughter again.

A creaking floorboard echoed through the room and Norris and Filch both turned to the kids. Though, those kids were already running out the doors and through the halls. Suddenly as they neared the stairs, Ron tripped and crashed into a suit of armor. The sound of crashing metal could have easily woken up the entire castle. Hermione picked up a piece of white string from the ground as Harry helped Ron get back up. She looked at it in confusion before running again, stuffing it in her pocket.

" _COME ON!"_ though the voice that came from Harry's didn't sound like his. They ran for what seemed like forever, their hearts beating in their throats and the adrenaline forcing them forward even as when they wanted to stop.

They came to a stop and Harry quickly unlocked a door and pulled them inside. They listened as Filch ran past the door.

"That was close!" Ron whispered. The laughing in Harry's head burst again.

 _You stupid little boy. Turn around!_

He spun around, low growling replacing the voices. A "dog", if you could even call it that, loomed over them, drool dripping from all three of its heads. Harry noticed a trapdoor under one of it's paws. The three children screamed and Hermione quickly unlocked the door while Harry and Ron froze in fear. She pulled them out into the hallway as the middle head sniped at them. They all sat panting on the cold floor, sweat dripping from their brow and their hearts pumping faster than ever.

"Come on…" Harry panted, pulling Hermione to her feet. He turned to Ron as the boy stood. "We need to go before Filch comes back this way.

 _ **The next day! Lol**_

" _You idiot. How could you not know that he was going to rat out on you?"  
_ _I agree with the snake man, you really are a fool sometimes you know._

 _~Shut up, both of you, I'm trying to eat~_

Hogwarts, one of the safest places in the world. It was clear that the giant three headed dog was guarding something. Something really valuable, or something very dangerous.

Or both.

Harry and ron sat across from the three girls. They'd filled Frisk in on what had happened and, surprisingly, Frisk's friend giggled behind her book as they described the monster dog.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, everybody staring at her. She lowered the book she had been reading.

"Um, uh. C-Cerberus is the name of a three headed dog in most myths and is an actual species developed by wizards for guarding objects of great importance. In many ways they make great pets, though the amount of food and space needed to raise them is far greater than I could imagine."

 _This girl is more intelligent than I gave her credit for._

" _Shh! I'm trying to listen!"_

"If what you said is true about this dog, we should find out what it's guarding. It...sounds like fun?" She grew quieter and hid behind her book again when nobody broke the silence.

"She's right!" Frisk banged the table with her fist. "Think of the adventure we'll have! Oh boy, I can feel it already!" Frisk began laughing.

"You sound like Undyne."

Frisk froze and slowly looked at Harry before settling down.

"I agree with them, Harry! This sounds like fu-" Ron stopped mid-sentence as the owls started streaming in. A sudden drop of a long, brown parcel knocked harry's plate to the floor and tipped a cup of juice over, splashing Ron. Frisk's friend just laughed behind her book, soon joined by Frisk.

Harry ripped the letter off the parcel.

 **DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.**

It contains your new Nimbus Two thousand, but I don't want everybody to know you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one as well.

Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.

 _Professor M. McGonagall._

Harry handed the note to his sister and grabbed Ron's arm and the parcel. All five of them rushed out of the banquet hall, wanting to unwrap the broomstick quickly, but halfway across the entrance hall they found their way barred by Malfoy's goons. Malfoy ripped the parcel from Harry and studied it.

"That's a broomstick," he said, sneering at Harry. "You'll be in trouble for this Dreemurs. Boy, I can't wait to see you kicked out, freak." he glarred at Frisk's friend, who just stared at the ground, her hair covering her face.

"That's not just any broomstick," Harry said, glarring at Malfoy. It's a Nimbus Two Thousand."

"Yeah, and what is it you said you've got back home? A Comet Two Sixty?" Ron couldn't help but smirk back at the boy. Ron turned to Harry and grinned. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about that Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle. I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig twig."

""That's not funny." Everybody turned to Frisk's friend, who was staring at Malfoy. She looked sad, but for once wasn't trying to hide.

"Oh yeah, freak? What are you gonna d-"

Before anyone could blink, a fist connected with Draco's face. He fell to the ground, crying and yelling in pain. Frisk, her hands still clentched stepped foreward to swing again, only to be held back by her friend. Around that time Professor Flitwick rushed to us, taking a look at Draco then Frisk who was still trying to get at him. A couple more professors entered not a second later, McGonagall and Snape.

"Frisk, what is the meaning of this?" Frisk slowly stopped struggling against her friend and turned to Snape. She clamped her mouth shut and refused to speak. Snape instead turned to her friend as McGonagall hurried to Draco's side. "Perhaps, instead, I will ask you."

The girl reverted to her usual shy self.

"Tell me what happened here, Miss Black."

She told them everything word for word. Everything said, everything done, without fault. When she had finished, McGonagall had already gone to the hospital wing with Draco. The Nimbus was laying forgotten on the floor and Draco's goons were gone with the boy. Hermione seemed to have run off at some point while nobody was looking. Frisk, though she would usually be in much greater trouble, only got detention for the week, along with her friend.

Harry and Ron received no punishment, seeing as Snape believed the girl without fail. And professor McGonagall and professor Flitwick as well seemed fine with this later on, believing everything the girl said. Though, it was all true. Not a single lie slipped from her lips.


	42. Chapter 42: Just A Short Chapter

_**I'm gonna skip around a lot. Like, do you really need to know EVERYTHING that happens? No. The answer is no.**_

In the dorms, Harry laid the parcel on his bed, Ron hovering over his shoulder excitedly.

"Wow," Ron sighed as the broomstick rolled onto the bedspread. It truely was beautiful. The handle was mahogany that was sleek and shiny. It had a long tail of neat and straight twigs. The lable "Nimbus Two Thousand" was written in gold near the top.

"I wish Frisk would've behaved so they could see it."

"Why do you always call her "they" or "them"?"

"Because Frisk is somewhat gender fluid. They stopped bugging people people about mis-gendering them here because it just got Frisk frustrated."

"...oh."

As seven o'clock came around, Harry headed out to the Quidditch Field. He'd never been to the field, but Frisk had shown him pictures from her first year. It was a picture of a match between Slythering and Ravenclaw. Possibly. I can't remember though.

" _Idiot."_

 _ **Shut up.**_

As promised, Harry and Frisk would send letters every two weeks. They sent pictures of them with there friends. Harry, Ron, and (sometimes) Hermione would take a picture of themselves after different classes. Frisk and her friend became closer and closer until they were nearly inseparable. It was almost impossible to imagine that at one point Frisk had despised the girl. Maybe it was because he was so busy between Quidditch practice three times a week on top of the homework (" _Not that he has much trouble with it)_ but Harry could barely believe it when he realized it had already been two months.

Back home, the fridges of the Dreemurrs and the skelebros were covered with pictures, which had the date on the back. Hallow's eve _**(Halloween or whatever you wanna call it)**_ would be lonely this year for them. Sans doesn't have a reason to get into costume, but Papyrus would. Though, the tall skeledude was to old for the trick or treating, but he handed out candy to the monster children that came around dressed as whatever they fear most. Sans, sitting on the couch and surfing the tv channels, heard screeches from Papy every once and a while and chuckled.

Sans would look at a couple costumes when Papy was impressed by it. One child dressed as a scarecrow, the mask stitched to look like a sewn on face. One was himself only with grey makeup that spooked Sans a little bit to much. He had to admit whoever did the makeup was a pro at making somebody look like they were melting. Finally, the last monster of the night. The little boy wore black gloves and a striped red and orange sweater. Their pants fell to over there ankles and they wore shoes despite them looking extremely uncomfortable over what Sans knew to be wolf-like paws. On his head was a hand-stitched hat that resembled that looked familiar, but he couldn't remember why.

"Oh, and what are you?"

"I went as what I fear most!" The kid smiled, the pale face paint restricting movement of his cheeks. "A human!"


	43. Sorry

_**sorry, but I can't finish this. If you want to continue this you can. I don't know how exactly how to put things up for adoption though.**_


End file.
